Change My Mind Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall
by Emilee-Horlinson
Summary: Liam and Louis are lawyers at the law firm and Zayn is their boss, and Niall is the mail guy that delivers the mail to all of the offices. Niall and Zayn have feelings for each other but either one knows about the other one's feelings. Liam and Louis have a new coworker Harry and Louis starts to fall for him and Liam doesn't know what the hell he wants. Who will change their mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter One**

Louis' POV

I have been working at the law firm for about 3 years now and I love it. I am a pretty good lawyer. I am a prosecutor for this firm and I have won every single one of my cases so I guess that says that I am a fantastic lawyer. I just don't like to brag.

Even though I have only been here for about 3 years, everyone is so nice to me. I have made several new friends. Including a guy named Liam who is a defense lawyer for the firm, and my boss (which surprises me), his name is Zayn.

I was working on a new case at my desk when Liam came walking up.

"Hey Lou, the boss just told me that we are getting a newbie tomorrow." He said with a smirk. "Remember how it was for you on your first day?"

I smiled at him and remembered that day like it was yesterday…

_I walked into the big building with fear welling up inside of me. I got the call the day before, letting me know that I got the job. I was so excited, but nervous at the same time. I didn't know what being a lawyer was going to be like, or how hard it was going to be. Law school was hard enough, how hard was being an actual lawyer going to be?_

_Turns out, it really wasn't that hard. As soon as I walked into the boss' office, I was engulfed in a huge hug. _

"_Louis, Tomlinson is it? Welcome, welcome to the firm. You are a very good lawyer, and we are glad to have you." He said. "My name is Zayn, and I am your boss."_

_My boss was super cool, which was awesome for me, and he sounded like he was around the same age as me, maybe even a few years younger. _

_Zayn, sorry, my boss showed me to my desk that was over in the next room. There were only two desks in this room: mine and one that belonged to some guy named Liam Payne. (I read his name plate thing on his desk) I hope he's not an arse. _

"_Alright Louis, I have to go back to work. Good luck and I hope you settle in well." Said Zayn. _

_Wow I had a really NICE boss. He was also kind of cute, but I knew better than to involve myself with my boss intimately, it always has to be strictly business. _

_I said goodbye and thank you to him and then took a seat at my new desk. It was a very pretty desk if I do say so myself. It looked like it was made out of mahogany, which was very expensive. I guess this firm is so good that they can afford a thing or two. I looked down and saw a giant packet of papers. It was my first case. 'Geez these people waste no time' I thought to myself. _

_I was about to start on my first case when I saw someone walking towards me. He stopped right in front of my desk and looked at me expectantly. He decided to start the conversation. _

"_Hi…um…my name is Liam and I work at tat desk right over there." He said and he pointed to his desk on the other side of the room. _

"_Hey, I'm Louis. Nice to meet you." I said to him. He smiled at me and then walked over to his desk. _

_The rest of the day was spent working on my first case, and me getting used to the new job. It's a lot of work but I think I am really going to like this job….._

And I was absolutely right on that one. I love this job, so much. I hope the new guy that is coming tomorrow will love this job just as much as me. I wonder if he will be nice. Liam told me that Zayn is putting the new guy's desk in the same room as us, so I really hope he is nice, cause if he's not, he might ruin my awesome lawyer experience and that would not be cool….


	2. Chapter 2

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Two**

Harry's POV

I don't know why I wanted to be a lawyer, because I never wanted to when I was growing up. I am smart but I just didn't have many friends in high school, which always made things hard. I got bullied a lot in high school for being gay….

It didn't really bother me that much like it would have bothered other people, mainly because I just don't give two fucks what anyone says about me.

Last year, I had no idea what I was going to do with my life, and my mum and I were sitting at the kitchen table, throwing around some ideas.

"_How about a baker? You love to bake right?" she asked. _

"_Nah, I wouldn't be able to stand the heat of the ovens all the time. I love the cold. I do love to bake, but I just don't think that job would work out for me." I stated simply. _

"_How about a singer? You were always the best singer." She suggested. My mum is always telling me that I am this awesome singer but I don't think so. I choke up in front of other people. I am only my best when I am alone or if I am just in front of my mum. Other than that, forget it I will suck. _

"_Mum, you know how I am when I get in front of people. That would never work out in the end." I said sadly. I did love to sing, but whenever I got in front of someone I was always so afraid of making a complete fool of myself that I just didn't try at all and I sounded like shit. _

"_OH! How about a lawyer?" she shouted excitedly. "You always win arguments with me and you are so good at convincing people."_

_Hmmm….._

_Maybe my mom had a good idea after all._

So, I decided on becoming a lawyer and I went to law school. I loved law school for several reasons. It was fun and different and I love to challenge myself.

Once I was done with law school, I applied to a couple of firms and at first, none of them got back to me. I thought I was going to have to move to find a place that would take me, until a got a phone call one day:

"Hello?" said the man on the other line.

"Hello, who is this." I tried my best to sound polite.

"This is Zayn Malik from Malik and Cowell Law. This is Harold Styles right?" the nice man asked.

I nodded, and then I realized that this man could not see me. "Yes, yes it is." I said, still trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Hello Mr. Styles. I am pleased to inform you that we have accepted you for our firm. Your grades are phenomenal and it would be great to have someone of your stature working for us." This man sounded really cool, and young too, he sounded to be about my age.

"Thank you so much Mr. Malik. You won't regret this I promise!" I almost shouted into the phone. The man said you're welcome to me and told me that I was going to begin working for them the next day. 'Man these people get started up quickly' I thought to myself.

That night I went out and got all of the proper attire I would need working at a law firm. I got blazers, lots and lots of blazers. Afterwards, I mentally prepared myself for the day that was to come and everything that was going to come along with it.

I was going to be a lawyer….

And then it dawned on me….

What about my coworkers? Will they be nice and be fun to work with, or will they be mean and make my life a living hell? I guess the answer to that question requires me to wait and see for myself.

I can't wait to be a lawyer!

Louis' POV

Today is the day that the new guy comes and I am honestly nervous….

What if he's mean, what if he's loud and obnoxious?

What if I fall for him?

Yeah that's right, I'm gay. The only person that knows though is Liam. I don't trust anyone else with that kind of secret. I am serious though, what if this guy comes and I end up falling in love with him or something? What would that do to my job? Is it against the rules to date a coworker? I don't even know.

So many questions running through my head and I don't even know what the guy looks like yet. For all I know, he could be ugly.

I was working on a rather interesting case when Zayn walked in.

"Ok guys." He said, gesturing to Liam and I. "The new guy, Harry, is on his way up. I want you both to be very nice to your new roomy and make him feel welcomed here like both of you felt on your first day. He is a very nice boy and he's smart, so I don't want any funny business ok? I know that is not going to be a problem with you guys but I just want to make sure that everyone knows that I am not fooling around." He finished with a smile.

"Wow," said Liam. "I didn't know Zayny-poo could actually be mean." He teased. Zayn just chuckled and then walked away.

At least we knew that this guy wasn't going to be mean which was a good thing. Then we heard voices coming from the other room. One was Zayn, and the other was one that I didn't recognize. Must be the new guy, Harry? Yeah, Harry.

Zayn showed up in the doorway again, but this time he had someone else standing behind him.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to Harry Styles. He is our new prosecutor." Said Zayn, and then he stepped aside.

Oh man…this guy I gorgeous...

This could be a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Three**

Harry's POV

I walked into the room where my desk was going to be and I laid my eyes on the most handsome man I have ever seen in my entire life. His golden-brown hair was perfectly styled into a quiff, he had the most beautiful blue eyes, and he had the most amazing smile in the whole world.

He just stood there, and it looked like he was checking me out but I think that was just my mind playing tricks on me, I don't want to get my hopes up. Not again…..

There was also another man that I would be working alongside that was cute as well, but not nearly as hot and cute as the man standing behind him. The hot man introduced himself as Louis.

"Hi I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson. It's so nice to meet you Harry." Oh my gosh, even his voice is lovely!

"And I'm Liam. Payne. Nice to meet ya mate." Liam said with a smile.

These people seemed really friendly and nice; I think I am going to like working here.

Especially with Louis…

"Ok Harry. I have to go back to work now. I hope you have a wonderful first day and that you settle in well. Your first case is already on your desk waiting for you. Have a great day everyone!" said Zayn. Wow I had a really awesome boss. And I was right from when I talked to him on the phone, because from what I could tell, he was around the same age as the rest of us.

I walked over to my desk to find a huge stack of papers waiting for me.

"Man these people waste no time do they?" I said with a smirk.

It was a rhetorical question so no one answered me, but I looked over at Louis and he was smiling. That made me smile also.

Man what was this guy doing to me?

Liam's POV

I am in love. Point blank, plain and simple, I am in love. I should probably throw out there that I am bisexual. And I am in love with a guy. This guy is amazing and I have had feelings for him since the first day I met him 3 years ago.

I am in love with Louis William Tomlinson.

I'm bisexual, so I do fancy girls as well, but there is just something about him that keeps pulling me in.

I know he told me he was gay but I don't think that he returns the feelings. I am pretty sure that he only sees me as a friend. And also, I think he feels something for the new guy, Harry. I can see the way that Lou looks at Harry and that's the way that I look at Lou. They only just met! How can you feel something that deep for someone if you barely know one another? Love at first sight? Maybe. I hope not though.

I am planning on just waiting it out to see what happens.

I acted upon instinct and walked over to Louis' desk.

"Hey LiLi what's up?" he asked when he saw me approaching.

"Hey Lou." I blushed at the nick name he used for me. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later, like go out to eat or something..?" I asked, hoping to get the answer that I desperately wanted.

"Sure Liam we can go to Nando's or something." He went back down to do his work and I was about to walk away before I heard him start to say something else.

"Why don't we ask Harry to come with us? Ya know so we can get to know him better or whatever." He asked. The look he had in his eyes told me that he really wanted me to say yes, and no one can resist the Tomlinson puppy-dog eyes…..no one.

"Of course he can come Lou. Why don't you go ask him?"

Louis walked over to Harry and asked him if he wanted to come out to eat with us. I saw him smile up and Louis and nodded, letting me know that he said yes.

Harry told Louis a joke or something and they both started laughing hysterically together. I felt a pang of jealousy run through me. I am really good at reading people, I always have been. I looked at the way Louis looked at Harry and I slumped in my seat. Why couldn't Louis look at me like that? And why did he have to look at Harry like that? They just met 10 minutes ago!

Why don't I just let Louis know how I feel. And maybe I'll ask him if he will be with me. The worst he could do is say no…

That's what I decided I was going to do.

I was going to profess my love to Louis tomorrow morning as soon as I saw him at work.

Louis' POV

Liam agreed to let Harry come with us to Nando's. He seemed troubled though, Liam that is. I wanted to know why he was upset but I didn't want to bother him, because if you bother Liam while he is upset, things usually don't end well for you. I decided to ask him about it another time.

After work, Liam, Harry, and I walked to Nando's. It wasn't far at all; it was probably a half a mile. Once we got there, we ordered our food and then chose our seats.

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys, it really means a lot." Harry said.

"Oh no problem Harry. We all are going to be great friends I just know it!" I exclaimed.

We ate our food in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, at least not for me anyway. I was eating some of my Peri Peri chicken when an idea popped into my head.

"Why don't we have a sleepover?" I asked.

"Really Lou? A sleepover? We are grown men." Liam chuckled.

"Yeah. It would be fun and it would be a great way to get to know Harry here a little bit more, seeing as we are going to be working alongside him every day." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Liam said simply. He still looked uneasy….i decided to wait a little longer to ask him about it.

"Harry?" I asked him. He has barely said a word throughout this meal and I wanted to know what he thought about the idea.

"As long as it's ok with Liam, its fine with me. I don't want to intrude on your guys' friendship or something." Said Harry.

Awwwww he's thoughtful!

"Then it's decided. We will have a sleepover at my place tomorrow night at 7."

**Hello my little pumpkin seeds….that was weird I am sorry. Thank you to any of the people who are already reading the story….I greatly appreciate the fact that you're reading my story so thank you kindly! I would also appreciate it if you guys would review! I would like to know what you guys think about my story and I would love to hear your feedback. I like to know if I'm doing anything wrong so I could fix it and make the story better. Alrighty then, have a wonderful day :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Four**

Zayn's POV

_Earlier that day…_

"Ok Harry. I have to go back to work now. I hope you have a wonderful first day and that you settle in well. Your first case is already on your desk waiting for you. Have a great day everyone!" I said with a smile. Everyone smiled back at me and then I returned into my office.

I love being a good boss. If you're a bad boss, people don't want to come to work that much more, at least if I'm nice, they don't have to worry about a bitch boss nagging them all of the time and making their lives even more miserable. That is not fun for anybody.

I may be all nice and funny on the outside, but I have a secret that not only my mum knows about. I have been hiding it for years, fearing what other people would say about me. I was always one to worry about stuff like that.

The secret is…..I'm gay.

I know it probably doesn't seem like that big of a deal, but it is if you knew my family. They would disown me if they found out. And I don't even know what my employees would do…..

I am worried about what they would do. Would they quit? Would they just ignore me? What would Louis do? What would Liam or Harry do? Oh god…..what would Niall do?

Niall is the mail boy that delivers all the mail to the building. He works in the mailroom in the basement. He has been delivering my mail to me for about 2 months now and I love it. I have somewhat of a crush on him actually.

I love his beautiful blue eyes.

I love his lovely Irish accent.

I love his gorgeous smile that sweeps me off my feet.

I love his dyed blonde hair and how he's growing the brown out.

I love his fashionable yet lazy wardrobe.

I love his angelic voice.

I love his everything….

It is a lost cause though. Niall could never like me back. I mean, how could he? What am I? I'm not beautiful and sexy like he is. What do I have? Nothing…

Just then I heard the very familiar Irish voice ringing through the offices.

"Here's your mail Katie."

"Aaaaannndd here's yours Emilee."

"I could never forget about you, Louis and Liam."

"Ah! The new guy, you must be, Harry Styles? Here's your mail sir!"

Then he strode into my office…

"Hey Zayn…" he said sheepishly.

"Hey Niall." I replied back. It was awkward for a few seconds but I broke the silence.

"So whatchya got for me today Nialler?" he blushed at the nickname. No, he probably didn't blush. I don't want to get my hopes up just do I can be shot down.

"Oh…I….uh…um….actually don't um have anything for you today Zayn. Just wanted to stop in and say hello." He said shyly. Why is he acting so shy around me now? He was never like this before…..?

"Oh ok Niall. Hello!" I joked and he laughed. Did I mention before that I love his laugh? Well, I do.

We stood there for another few minutes saying nothing. I looked up at him again and then I saw that he was already looking at me…..weird.

"Alright, well I have to go now Zayn. See ya later." Niall said with a smile.

"Bye Niall." I said with a lot of desperation in my voice. I prayed he didn't notice and I don't think that he did. I just didn't want him to leave…

God I like him so much…

I am in way over my head.

_The Next Day…_

Liam's POV

Today was the day that Louis, Harry, and I were having that sleepover. Why did he have to invite Harry? I mean don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Harry, but with everything I have been feeling towards Louis lately, I do think I need some alone time with him that's not when we're at work.

The work day couldn't have gone by faster even if I wanted it to. Soon it was 6:30 and I had to get ready to go to Louis' apartment. When I reached his house, I stepped out of my car and walked up to the door.

'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself and I knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the door opened and I was greeted by the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my life.

"Liam! You're the first one here. Why don't you come in!" he said. He seemed very excited to see me, which was a start.

I walked inside of his apartment and I gaped at what I saw: it was actually clean.

Let's get something straight ok: Louis Tomlinson's house is NEVER clean. I am over his house almost every other weekend and whenever I was here, I could barely see the floor. Now it looked like he called fucking Stanley Steamer!

"You cleaned." It sort of came out as a statement and a question at the same time.

"Yeah." He said, "I decided it was time that I found my carpet." He chuckled. Oh my goodness Louis you are making this very hard for me right now.

Since we were alone, I decided that this was probably the best time to mention what I had been feeling. At this point, I don't care what happens, I just need to get this stuff off of my chest before I explode and pounce on him.

"Um Lou?" I asked and he nodded showing me that he was listening. "I need to talk to you about something. Something important." I finished.

Suddenly his face went from a smile to a serious look. I continued...

"Well Louis, the thing is, I think I…"

And then the doorbell rang, signaling that Harry had arrived.

_God dammit…_

Maybe some other time I guess.

**Thank you to that one person that has reviewed so far! Shoutout to Radioactive-Lollipop**** for being the only one that reviewed when I asked! Love you darling! Ok so please more people review please please please I would greatly appreciate it I love hearing what people think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Five**

Harry's POV

This "me having a crush on Louis" thing is driving me insane. It's doing this to me because I am pretty sure that Louis is straight.

Tonight is the night that I have to go over to Louis' house for a sleepover with him and Liam. I am not going to deny it, I am so nervous. What if I do something stupid and I make Louis hate me?!

He gave me his number earlier today at work so I pulled out my phone and sent him a text:

'_Hey Louis. I'm on my way to your house.'_

It didn't take him very long to answer…

'_Ok Hazza. See ya when you get here!'_

Hazza?

Where the heck did that come from?

I got to Louis' house and I hesitated to knock on the door. _'Should I really be doing this? I mean I just met the guys yesterday. And I just met Louis yesterday and I already feel something for him.'_ I thought to myself.

I decided to go against my thoughts and knock on the door. I was greeted moments later by a beaming Louis. He looked so adorable.

"Harry, you're here!" he said.

"Of course I am." I said sarcastically. I saw Liam in the other room with a look on his face that told me that he was annoyed. I just brushed it off and decided to ask him about it at a later date.

"How about we get this party going with some wings!" shouted Louis. He is so cute…..

_Stop it Harry….you are just gonna get let down….again…_

Liam and I laughed at Louis' antics and then we all sat down to eat some wings that Louis had bought that day.

When we were done we decided to sit in the living room and just talk so we could all get to know each other a little better. Liam started the conversation:

"So Harry, where are you from?" he asked.

"Oh I'm from Cheshire." I said, "I moved here to London when I found out about the job opening here because we don't have many law firms in Cheshire." It was meant to be somewhat of a joke but no one laughed except for me which made the situation rather awkward.

We sat there for a few minutes with no words escaping anyone's mouth. Until Louis said:

"How about we play truth or dare! That's always fun right?"

I was honestly fine with it but Liam looked like he was not.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea Lou. What if things go a little too far like they always do when I play truth or dare with you?" he said. What did he mean 'too far'?

"Oh c'mon Liam, it will be fine. Playing this game is a great way to get to know Harry better and it's also fun!" Louis protested.

Liam kind of shook his head and nodded, signaling that he had given in. Louis started the game.

"Ok then Liam. Truth or dare?"

Liam had a puzzled look on his face until he said, "Truth."

"Oh that is so boring…ok….um….do you think that Zayn is cute?" he said simply. Did he seriously just ask Liam that question? Was Liam even gay? What if he got all defensive or something and left?

"Yeah…he's ok." Liam said. Wow….this is interesting.

Louis looked satisfied with Liam's answer and didn't press him any more about it. "Ok Li, your turn."

Liam looked around our small circle of three people and his eyes landed on me. "Harry, truth or dare?" he said.

It didn't take me long to respond, "Dare." I said.

"Ooo scandalous." said Louis.

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose in thought until his head popped up. "I dare you to take off one article of clothing that is not your socks." He said.

Maybe this guy is gay, damn. I have no problem taking my clothes off in front of people; it's just weird that he would ask me to do that.

I didn't protest, I just straightened up and slipped my shirt off, exposing my torso and chest.

For a split second, I thought I saw Louis staring at me, but quickly decided that it was my mind playing tricks on me and I continued with the game.

"Louis, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth." He said a little too quickly.

Liam laughed, "Oi! Who's boring now?" he yelled at Louis. Louis just playfully punched him in the arm and turned to me, waiting for his question.

I thought about what I would ask him for what seemed like hours until I found the right one.

"What is your deepest, darkest, secret?" I asked.

I thought that this question was going to take him a very long time to answer because it was a rather complicated question, but he actually answered pretty quickly:

"Well, it's not a secret to Liam, because he already knows, but nobody else on this planet knows that I'm _[insert dramatic effect pause]_ gay." When he finished speaking I felt my chest do a backflip and I could barely breathe. He was looking at me like he expected me to respond to his statement.

"That's awesome Lou. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me even though we don't know each other very well." I said with a smile.

"So you have nothing against it?" he asked, and I chuckled.

"Of course not Louis. I'm gay too, so why would I have anything against it?" I said with a laugh.

Louis' POV

I thought my heart was going to fall out of my chest right then and there.

So he's gay too which means I have a chance with him and this is the best day ever oh my goodness!

There were a few moments of smiling until I realized that it was my turn. Instead of taking the expected route and going to Liam, I thought I would change things up and go back to Harry.

"Truth or dare Harold?" I asked.

"Truth."

It was going to be hard to come up with a question that would top his. And then one came into mind:

"What was the most traumatizing experience in your life?" I said.

He looked like he was about to cry for a second, which was not my intent, I was just trying to come up with a good question to ask him.

"If I tell you guys this, just know that I say this in confidence." He said and Liam and I both nodded.

He took and deep breath and began:

"So as you guys know, I'm gay. Back in high school when I decided it was time to tell my friends, they weren't excepting at all. In fact, they all stopped talking to me and they all started bullying me. The whole town was homophobic. I didn't have anyone to talk to, so I wrote my thoughts down in a journal that I had. I had so many secrets hidden in that thing. But the one thing that I regret putting in there was everything I had in there about Josh Devine. Josh was a jock at the school and everyone loved him, but my love meant so much more than just friends. I really thought I loved this guy. I was so naïve."

He took another breath and continued, "One day when I got home, I realized that I left my journal in math class and I started freaking out. And when I got there the next day, it was gone. I was terrified. I had no idea who had gotten to it and I knew that if that book got into the wrong hands, I could really be in big trouble. Nothing happened for the next few days and I decided that the janitor probably threw it out or something because it was so beat up, that it did look like just some old piece of junk. When I got home that day, I got a phone call. I didn't recognize the number so I picked it up and said hello. "Hey Harry, it's Josh." I was so speechless that I didn't dare say anything. "Listen I just wanted to let you know that I found your journal in math the other day and I read it." Oh no, this is the part where he says he gonna beat me up, I thought, but however "And I wanted to say that I like you a lot too Harry and I think that you should come over to my house for a party this weekend so we can talk about this." My thoughts took over my mouth and I said I would be there.

The weekend came and I went to his party. It was an awesome party, but I couldn't find Josh. When I finally found him, he was over by the pool and I walked over to him. Let me just say that that was a big step for me because I am terrified of the water. Ever since I almost drowned when I was 12, I have always been afraid of the water. I am pretty sure everyone at my school knew about it too. When I reached him, he turned around and smiled at me, and then that smile turned into a look of anger. "You are such a stupid faggot." He said. I felt my heart sink. This cannot be happening. "You really thought that I could like a disgusting little fag like you? Well you were wrong dumbass." By this time, I was crying. I really didn't care that there were people around, I hated him. Then, I did something so stupid; to this day I can't believe I actually did it. I punched him right in the face and he fell to the ground. He was almost as shocked as I was and once he composed himself he looked at me with rage in his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that faggot" he said. I ran. But I didn't get very far because one of his friends stopped me.

The guy picked me up and brought me back over to Josh and put me down in front of him. "How DARE you punch me at my own party?! HOW DARE YOU FAGGOT!" He looked me up and down, trying to find a good punishment until he saw the pool…

He took my hands and his friend took my feet and once I realized what they were going to do I pleaded and started squirming for my life. "Please! Please don't!" I said. They didn't say anything, they just walked right over to the pool and threw me in. I was so scared I didn't know what was happening. All I knew is that I was in water and I couldn't swim. I tried desperately to get to the shallow end so I could stand up but it was no use, the pool was too big. I could feel the water closing in on me and I could feel the water filling up my lungs. I felt like I was about to die until I felt arms wrap around me and pull me out of the water. It was my old friend Justin.

The next thing I knew the paramedics were there and everything fell to shit for me after that night. And that is probably my most traumatizing experience." He finished and sighed. I think he really needed to get that all out.

That was not what I was expecting, not at all…

**Ok so it is 12:37 a.m. right now and I have nothing better to do than to update again so here you go my little pumpkin seeds :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Six**

Liam's POV

That story that Harry just told Louis and I was pretty extreme. I had no idea that someone as nice as Harry could ever go through something like that.

After about a few minutes of thinking about what just happened, Harry then realized that it was his turn. I knew he was probably going to come to me, since Louis skipped me to go back to Harry, a surprise attack in his mind no doubt.

"So, Liam, truth or dare?" Harry asked me.

I decided to take the adventurous route and say dare because I had already said truth and I didn't want a nagging Louis on my case about saying it again.

"Dare." I said with a grin, directed at Louis.

Louis gave me a round of applause and Harry sat in thought trying to figure out what he should make me do.

"Ok Liam. You have a crush right?" he asked. I nodded and he continued, I didn't think I liked where it was going. "Ok, I want you to tell your crush that you like them. It doesn't have to be tonight, but I want you to promise me, that whoever it is, will know that you like them by the end of the week." He finished.

I gulped…..

Did he know that Louis was my crush? How could he? I never told a soul…

"Your challenge I accept young Jedi." I said, trying to do my best Yoda impression but failing. They both laughed at my attempt and then Harry and I shook hands to ensure that I was not going to break my promise. This is nerve wracking…..

I have to tell Louis how I feel about him, and by the end of the week….

Harry's POV

I am not really sure why I had told Liam to do what I told him to do. Maybe it was because I was curious, or maybe it was because I wanted to see something….

I kind of wanted to see if the guy that Liam liked was Louis. I always had a thought lingering in the back of my mind that Liam liked Louis. Just by the way he looked at Louis was enough to tell me that he wanted to be more than friends with Louis.

I am not going to be one of those people that are like, oh no I like him too which means that you can't be with him. If Louis is happy with Liam then more power to him, that is all I want, for Louis to be happy.

So I asked Liam to do that so I could see that if he made a move on Louis right then and there, but he didn't….

Then I thought about it, and that is probably something that Liam would want to talk to Louis about alone. I was going to have to wait it out and see.

We mutually decided that we were now bored with truth or dare and that it was time to go to sleep. By this time it was 2:43 a.m. Wow, time flies when you're having fun…..

We went into the living room and stood there, not knowing what to do.

"I shall go get some blankets and pillows my good men." Louis teased, and then he left the room, leaving Liam and I alone with our thoughts.

"So why did you dare me to do that anyway?" Liam asked.

"Oh I don't know, I guess I just wanted to see your reaction and what you would do." I lied. Liam nodded as if dropping the subject. I was grateful.

"So who is your crush?" I asked him, even though I was pretty sure I already knew what the answer was. Liam looked at me with wide eyes, like he had no idea what had just came out of my mouth.

"I….um...Uh..." he stuttered, I laughed.

"It's ok Li. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I chuckled. And then Louis returned into the room with blankets and pillows and the room fell into a comfortable silence, and soon enough, everyone was drifting off to sleep.

Louis' POV

_The Next Morning…._

I was the first one awake, which surprised me because I am usually a late sleeper. I could barely sleep last night because all I could think about was Harry. I don't really know how I feel about him; I haven't overanalyzed the situation like I should have.

I went over to the kitchen to make some tea and then I heard movement coming from the living room, signaling that someone else was waking up. The person got up from their spot and I heard them make their way into the kitchen.

It was Liam.

"Hey Liam." I said. He didn't respond, he just nodded and yawned.

"You want some?" I asked, gesturing to the tea.

"No thanks." He said. That's weird, Liam never turns down tea. I have known Liam for several years now, and every single time I have offered him tea he has accepted the drink. I knew something was bothering him.

"Liam what's wrong?" I asked him, concern written all over my face.

Now that I got a good look at him it didn't look like he had gotten much sleep either.

"You remember that crush dare Harry told me to do last night?" he asked in his 'morning-voice'. I nodded and he continued.

"Well, I want to do it as soon as possible, but I am afraid that this person will not like me back and then I will just look like a complete idiot." He said with a frown.

"That's impossible LiLi because that would require for the person not to like you and that is physically and emotionally not possible." I told him, trying to cheer him up. A smile appeared on his face and it looked like I had just helped him find his confidence, I was very proud of myself.

"So Liam, who's the person you have a crush on?" I asked, curiosity pretty much hanging out of my mouth.

Liam took a long pause and then stood up from his seat at the table to face me.

"You."

**C'mon guys! Please review I am begging you! If there are at least 5 reviews soon I will update two chapters in one day! please I really love hearing feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Seven**

Louis' POV

I have never even considered feeling that way towards Liam. To be honest, I feel that way about Harry at the moment, not Liam. However, I just met Harry a few days ago, so I need to wait that one out to see what happens. Liam has just told me that he likes me and I have no idea how to respond. He looked at me, trying to find the answer on my face, but I don't think I gave him much to work with. I am pretty sure that my expression was blank.

"Lou?" Liam asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked, not really processing much.

"Well, I just told that I like you more than a friend Louis and you have yet to say anything." He said and he looked rather sad about my absence of words.

"Aw Liam. I do love you Li I do, it's just, I have never thought about you like that." I said.

"Well it's never too late to start." He said with a smirk…..I have never seen this side of Liam before, I think I like it.

"Oh really?" I said, returning the smirk.

"Mhm…" he said, clinging on to the word. I hadn't even realized that he was edging closer to me. By this time, he was inches away from my face and I found myself not wanting to move. This is so weird…

Liam got closer to me and placed his lips against my ear and said: "Take a chance on me Lou."

I don't know if it was the atmosphere or the way he was weirdly turning me on but when he said that, I broke. I whipped him around and kissed him forcefully.

I didn't feel anything…..

No spark…

No fireworks….

Nothing…

I decided to just let it go and continue kissing him, and by this time he was kissing me back.

I started to think as we were making out in the kitchen.

I don't like Liam. Sure I can stand here and enjoy the snogging but in the end I know that I don't feel that way towards Liam. He's my best friend and I will always think of him in that way. However, I can't tell him that because that would break his heart, so I am just going to give him exactly what he wants for now…me.

I also need something, ANYTHING, to get my mind off of Harry.

Speaking of Harry, as Liam and I were still kissing in the kitchen, I heard a floorboard creek and I realized that someone was watching us.

Of course, it was Harry.

_Shit…_

Harry's POV

I woke up to find out that I was the only person that was in the living room. I looked around the room and I was definitely the only one in there. I heard voices coming from the kitchen and I knew it was Louis and Liam.

I decided I would sneak up and scare them to get this dull morning rolling. I tip toed out of the living room and started making my way to the kitchen. I was a few feet away and I could hear them talking..

"Well it's never too late to start." I heard Liam say. Start what?

"Oh really?" Louis questioned. He's so cute when he does that, he's so cute all the time.

"Mhm…" Liam replied to Louis. I really want to know what they are talking about. I know this is eavesdropping and this is wrong but at this point in time, I didn't care.

There was a moment of silence and then Liam said something to Louis. I was barely a whisper and I could hardly make out what it was but what I did hear was, "Take a chance on me Lou."

Oh no…..he didn't mean…no….they're friends…aren't they?

Then I heard the sound of bodies pressed up against each other and heavy breathing and the sound of lips joined. I am not that stupid, so I put the puzzle together. They were making out.

Well this is just great…I fall in love with someone that I just met only to get shot down again.

I wanted to confirm my accusations and make sure that they were indeed kissing. I knew that if I saw it for myself that I would probably break but my curiosity was eating me alive. I turned the corner into the kitchen and there they were: Liam was leaning Louis up against the cabinet and they were snogging.

Louis must've heard the floor make a noise when I came in or something because he turned around and saw me standing there. He had a look of horror on his face. Liam looked, disappointed…..I am not really sure why though, he got Louis, why the hell would he be sad?!

"Um…hi." I said, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Hi Harry." They said in unison.

"I just came in here to get some tea, sorry to interrupt." I lied.

"It's ok Harry." Louis said very apologetically.

Liam's POV

This is a problem…

So I got Louis alone and I confessed my feelings for him and I got him to kiss me!

I should be the happiest person in the world right now but I'm just not…..I don't know why, I'm just not.

Also, when Louis and I kissed, I expected it to feel like I have been waiting for it my entire life. It didn't feel like that at all, it actually felt like I was kissing my cousin or something.

I did not feel a thing…

Maybe I don't love Louis after all. If I don't love Louis, then who DO I love? Because I know deep down I feel love for someone, but who?

**C'mon you got to review for me lovelies! PLEEEAAAAASSEEE! Imagine I am on my knees in front of you right now begging; just imagine…..there we go now REVIEW…please **


	8. Chapter 8

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Eight**

Niall's POV

I think that I am in love with Zayn. I deliver his mail to him every day and honestly, that is always the highlight of my afternoon, hell, that's always the highlight of my entire damn day! I can remember the day we met so easily:

_I realized one day that I needed to get a job. Relying on your parents to help you out with everything isn't a good way to live and it is not attractive. So, I was saving up some money over the years, and I used that money to move to the big city: London. I was so excited to go and to get a job and to start making my own way through life. _

_I didn't really plan anything out very well, I just kind of went. As soon as I got there, I started looking for a flat. I found one that was really nice and incredibly cheap, for London. _

_I then proceeded walking around the city to see if I could find a decent job that didn't require any kind of diploma. My parents didn't have enough money to send me to college, and I never got any scholarships or anything like that so I just didn't go. _

_I was walking around and I came upon the moderately big building with beautiful features. The large sign, stating what the building was, said: _Malik and Cowell Law_. Well, I don't know anything about the law or being a lawyer, so that's out. _

_I was about to walk away when the doorman saw me and ran up to me._

"_Young man! Are you looking for a job?" he asked me, panting from the running, even though he didn't even run that far._

"_Yes, sir, but I don't know anything about the law, what good would I do here?" I asked him. He eyed me up and down and popped his head up quickly like he had gotten the best idea._

"_You can be the new mail boy!" the man said._

_Hmm a mail boy. That does not require any college experience. All you need to do is make sure all of the right mail goes to the right people. I could be good at that. I decided to take the man up on his offer._

"_Sure, I would love to be the new mail boy." I told him. The man did a little jump and squealed a little like he had just accomplished something spectacular. _

"_That's great! My name is Stan, and I am the doorman." He said, smiling at me. I laughed. _

"_Why are you laughing?" he asked me._

"_Oh nothing, it's just that, that sentence that you just said rhymes." I laughed again._

_He smiled at me and then told me to follow him so I could meet my new boss. _

_I didn't even have to go through the interviewing process. I just walked in and they gave me my little mail bag thing and told me to get to work. _

_So what I have to do is: visit each mail station in the basement, sort the mail out by floor, deliver with a smile, and to always make sure that the mail goes to the right place. _

_I was surprised that I was starting on the first day but I got right to work so I could make a good first impression. There are 10 floors in this building, not including the lobby, the 'sky floor' or the basement. Floor 1 didn't have that much mail. Floor 2 had a little bit more, and it seemed to escalate the farther up the building I went. Once I reached the 'sky floor' there was a bunch of mail. _

_I delivered all the mail and I was about to leave before,_

"_Excuse me?" a girl asked me. I turned around to see a girl with red hair (that you could tell was not her natural hair color), green eyes, and she looked to be about 5'10'', so a rather tall girl. She was holding a package in her hand._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_You dropped this." She said smiling at me. She held out the little package to me._

"_Thank you." I said smiling back at her. "My name is Niall; I am the new mail boy. What's your name?" _

"_Emilee and I am a defense lawyer here. Nice to meet you Niall." She said and then she walked away before I could even begin to say anything else. _

_I looked down at the package and it read:_

_Zayn Malik  
Malik and Cowell Law  
45 East Ridge Avenue  
London, UK_

_I started asking around as to who Zayn was because the letter didn't have a room number on it or anything. A kind lad named Louis showed me where his office was and I thanked him and walked in. _

_His back was turned to me, but when he heard me come in, he turned around._

_There is a moment in time when you look at someone and you know that somehow some way you are going to make them yours even if it kills you because you want them that badly. The first time I had ever seen Zayn Malik, that was my moment, and I never wanted it to go away.._

"_Um hi….Zayn right? This is for you." I said, handing over the package that belonged to him. _

_He didn't say anything, it looked like he was staring at me but then he spoke:_

"_Thanks. You must be the new mail boy, I'm Zayn, but I guess you already know that." He said with a chuckle. "What's your name?"_

"_Niall." I said quickly. _

_He smiled at me, "Niall….it's so wonderful to meet you." _

"_You too."_

After that day, I knew that when I got to deliver his mail to him every day, it would be really hard to contain all of the emotions boiling up inside of me. As far as I know though, he is straight.

Every day, I die a little more because I know I can never have him…..

And that always sucks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Nine**

_1 Week Later_

Liam's POV

Louis and I haven't really talked much after that kiss that we shared last week.

I don't think I love Louis; I don't think I ever did. I can tell because when I kissed him, I expected a tingling sensation or SOMETHING, but I got absolutely nothing. And after that day I sat down and really dug deep to think about how I felt about Louis. That was the moment I realized that I don't love Louis and I never did. This just means that now I have to find the person that I am in love with. Because I can feel the feeling of love welling up inside of me, the only problem is, is that I have no idea who it is supposed to be for.

I needed to tell Louis how I currently felt about him and I needed to see where he stood, so I texted him.

'_Hey Lou, I need to talk to you.' _

He replied quickly.

'_Ok Liam. We can talk after work.'_

'_Alright see ya then.' _

We met up in the lobby after work and then walked to a park together. When we got to the park, we sat down on a green bench.

"So what did you need to talk to me about Li?" Louis asked me.

I sighed and then looked him in the eye.

"I am sorry that I pressed you the other day. I should have never kissed you back." Louis was about to interrupt me but I stopped him. "When we kissed, I expected there to be fireworks, but there was nothing, I felt nothing. I thought I loved you Lou, but it turns out that I was wrong. I don't think I love you, or like you more than a friend, and I don't think I ever actually did. I do think I am in love with someone though, I just need to find out who that person is." It felt good to get all of that off of my chest. It has been sitting in there for a week now.

"It's ok Liam; I don't think I love you either. I actually know who I like and I think that kiss was just a "live in the moment" kind of thing." Said Louis.

I exhaled air that I didn't realize that I had been holding.

"Good to know…..Who do you like? Wait! Don't tell me because I think I already know who it is," I started. Louis looked at me with a look that said 'OMG WHAT?!'

"is it…Harry?" I asked. He gasped at me.

"How did you know? Am I really that obvious? Do you think he knows? Do you think he likes me back? Oh my god what if he doesn't? What am I going to do? Do you think…." He was going to continue but I stopped him.

"LOUIS, CALM DOWN!" I yelled at him, he was asking too many questions. "I think that Harry feels the same way about you as you feel about him. He is not that hard to read either." I said. Louis smiled widely.

"Thanks Liam. You know what; I am going to help you find the person that you are in love with. Is it someone at work?" he asked me.

"I think it is because I always got the feeling of love around you but it obviously wasn't from you so it has to be from someone else we work with."

Louis got a mischievous look on his face, "Ok, here is what we are going to do…."

He then preceded to tell me his plan to help me find out who I was in love with and the plan also helped him see if Harry really was in to him or not.

Zayn's POV

You know that feeling you get when you see someone and you can't help but smile and wish that they were yours? I get that feeling every day when I look at Niall. He makes me feel like I can walk on water or some crazy shit like that and I barely know the guy…..

That's saying something.

Today is Monday and when I got to work, Louis came into my office looking very smug.

"What's up Lou? You look rather happy today." I said with the best 'Monday-smile' I could muster.

"I need to ask you something. Would you be willing to come over to my house for a party? It would just be a few people that include: you, me, Harry, Liam, Katie, Emilee, Stan, OH and Niall. Would you come, please, please, please, please, please, please,"

"If I agree to come will you stop bothering me?" I asked jokingly. He talks too much.

Louis nodded enthusiastically and then told me to be at his house at 7. I wonder why he wants to have a party. Who knows…but Niall is going, that is really all that I care about.

It was 6:46 and I had to get going so I could get to Louis' house on time. I hate being late to things, especially parties. I think the whole 'fashionably late' scenario is used by people who are irresponsible and lazy.

I got into my car and put the address Louis gave me into my GPS and drove to his house. When I got there, I was amazed as to how beautiful it was. I went up to the door and knocked on it. Louis answered the door almost instantly.

"Zayny-poo! You made it!" he said happily.

"Yeah I said I would didn't I?" I said to him. There was someone standing behind him, and when I walked inside of the house I saw that it was Liam.

"Hello Liam, how are you?" I asked. Liam just smiled and shrugged. He looked 'off'. I don't really know how else to describe it, he just didn't look like himself, or he looked like he was rather nervous about something.

About a half an hour later, everyone else showed up. The last one to show was Niall.

When he walked through that door and our eyes met, I felt my heart skip a beat. He looked so handsome in his cute little outfit that he had on. It was so interesting not seeing him in work clothes and seeing him in casual clothes. It was nice.

Then, I looked over at Louis and he looked very suspicious and he had a very evil-mischievous look on his face.

What is he planning…?

**COME ON GUYS REVIEW! YES, I HAVE BEEN DRAWN TO USING ALL CAPS NOW, THIS IS WHAT IT HAS COME TO…. PLEASE REVIEW, I AM A GOOD GIRL, I DON'T DO ANYTHING WRONG (MOST OF THE TIME) AND I JUST REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE REVIEWS SO YEAH…..review. thanks ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Ten**

Niall's POV

I was sitting on the couch talking to Stan, when Louis stood on a table and started talking:

"EVERYONE LISTEN PLEASE THANK YOU." He yelled so he got everyone's attention. "We are going to make this evening a little more interesting so I want everyone to gather around in the living room on the floor. We are going to play spin the bottle! I don't care if anyone doesn't want to play, because you are going to play anyway or you can leave my home right now."

At that, Katie whispered something to Emilee, grabbed her coat, and left. Emilee just shrugged as if she was suggesting she didn't know why Katie had left.

"Anyone else?" Louis asked. No one else moved. "Good. Now everyone come over here! Let's play!"

We all moved on the floor in the living room after Louis cleared the room out so we would have space to sit. Louis then got up to go get the bottle. Now, I haven't played spin the bottle in a long time, and the last time I played it, you spin the bottle, and whoever you land on, you have to kiss. Does it still work like that? I hope it does…..Zayn is here.

"Ok I will spin the bottle first since the game was my idea." Louis said, and he was about to spin when he started saying something else, "Now does everyone know how this game is played?" not everyone nodded their heads so he took that as his cue to explain the game. "Ok, so someone spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on, they have to kiss. But I have made a twist…." We all looked at him, confused. "If you land on the same person two turns in a row, you have to snog instead of just kiss, and if you land on them 3 times in a row, then you have to play 7 minutes in heaven with them."

After Louis was finished talking, Stan left. I guess he just wasn't ok with the new rules Louis made. He didn't want to take any chances.

Now it's just: me, Liam, Zayn, Louis, Harry, and Emilee.

Louis' POV

Stan and Katie are chickens. They have no idea what they are going to miss out on: a damn good show.

I told everyone about my plan changing with the game and everyone seemed to be okay with it (except for Stan of course because he left) and that's great because I would've done it anyway even if they weren't ok with it. I promised Liam I would help him find his love.

The thing is….I think I already know who it is. The only people that are here now are me, Liam, Harry, Zayn, Niall, and Emilee.

You see, I am in love with Harold, and I asked him if it was Harry and he said no so Harry is out.

I know in my heart that Niall and Zayn are in love, even if they don't even know it yet, and I am pretty sure that Liam knows that too because it is the most obvious thing in the world. So the only other person left is Emilee.

Liam did say that he was bisexual and not completely rainbows and ponies gay like I am.

Oh my god it must be Emilee.

Let the games begin… ;)

Liam's POV

After Stan had left, Louis began the game. I still don't know who I am in love with yet, but I think it's Emilee. Every time I look at her I get these butterflies in my tummy and I can barely breathe. I also find that I am extremely attracted to her. She is a very pretty girl and I don't know how I have never thought about this before.

Louis spun the bottle and it landed on Zayn.

"OK Zayny-poo, are you ready?" Louis said in a mocking voice. Zayn just chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, which Louis initiated. It was only a small peck, but when Louis and Zayn kissed, I could see Harry tensing up out of the corner of my eye….AW! I could also see Niall tensing up, double aw!

Then Zayn spun the bottle and it landed on Emilee. I found myself getting very nervous, and I didn't want to look at their kiss because I didn't know what I would do so I just simply looked away. I assumed Zayn did a good job because when I turned back around, nonchalantly, Emilee was blushing like mad.

It was now Emilee's turn, so she spun the bottle.

It landed on me…

I could see Louis smirking out of the corner of my eye….

I was afraid that I would mess the kiss up somehow, because I didn't want Emilee to be disgusted by me, and then she would never even want to talk to me. I pushed all of my fears aside and I leaned in to kiss her and she met me halfway.

As soon as our lips met, I could feel the magic…..

She's the one…the one I've been looking for! I ended the kiss that was probably 2-3 seconds long and got a smirk and a chuckle from Louis. I shot Louis a glare that said 'shut up or I will murder you in your sleep'.

Now it's my turn. I spun the bottle and it landed on Emilee again. I gasped down at what I was looking at. I didn't register what I had to do until Louis said something,

"Alright Liam and Emilee, you heard the rules. You have to snog now, and I say you have to do it for at least 10 seconds." He looked very satisfied with himself. I looked over at Emilee and she looked just as nervous as I was. I started leaning in slowly and she did the same. When we met, we kind of hung there for a second and then I kissed her. It started out as a kiss and then we began full-on making out, for the 10 seconds that was required.

**Review review review review review review review review review I'm gonna make a song out of that even though you guys can't hear it haha….REVIEW REVIEW review review lalalalaalaalaalaalalala**


	11. Chapter 11

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Eleven**

Emilee's POV

I feel like I am on top of the world right now. I am currently snogging Liam and I couldn't be more happy if my life depended on it. I have been like totally in love with Liam ever since he started working at the firm, but I don't think he even notices how much I actually care.

When that bottle landed on my for the second time in a row, I couldn't believe it. On the outside, I was blushing, but on the inside, I was screaming with happiness.

Then Liam started leaning in to kiss me again and I couldn't believe it. At first I didn't move but then I felt a little shove from behind me, I think it was Louis, and then I began leaning in and soon enough, our lips met for the second time, but this time with more passion.

Liam leaned back and smiled at me, I was blushing like crazy! I was pretty satisfied with my kissing skills so I wasn't really worried about that, and Liam was an amazing kisser so he didn't have to worry about that either.

"That, was, great!" Louis said with an awkward smile. I realized that it was my turn.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Harry. When it landed on him, Harry didn't really have any emotion on his face, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. I heard a little noise to my left and I saw that Louis was getting red and angry I think. I am not sure why….

I turned back to my right to find Harry already inches away from my face; he leaned in and lightly pecked me, earning a smile from me. I looked over at Liam to see his reaction, but he looked emotionless, like Harry had a second ago. This sucks; I guess he doesn't care after all.

"Alright. Harry it's your turn." Louis still sounded mad, it was killing me, I wanted to know why he was getting mad all of the sudden.

Harry smiled and nodded to Louis, earning a smile in return. Harry then spun the bottle and it landed on none other than, Louis! When Harry spun the bottle, I looked at Louis and his eyes watched it intently waiting for it to halt. When it finally did stop, and it landed on him, I saw his face instantly light up. That's why Louis got mad when Harry and I kissed. Because Louis likes Harry!

Harry's POV

I grabbed the bottle and spun it really fast to add effect. It went around, and around, and around, and around, and I was praying for it to land on Louis so I can come to terms with what I am feeling for him. The bottle was finally starting to slow down and it landed on Louis. Outside I was trying to keep my cool and stay calm, but on the inside, I could barely breathe I was so happy.

I looked at Louis and he was smiling widely. He actually got up to come over and sit next to me. He sat down and looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

I leaned in, took a deep breath, and kissed him…..

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Now, in the fairytales, they say that true loves kiss this; true loves kiss that, blah, blah, blah. When I kissed Louis, I swear to god it was like the fairytales that everyone said can never happen. It felt like Jesus was having a fucking party in my body, everywhere! I can barely explain it! It was just…right.

We pulled apart and I don't think either of us remembered where we were or what we were doing because we both had dazed looks on our faces.

Nobody said a word. I looked at the clock, and it has been like 2 minutes, Louis and I were kissing for two minutes, when we made Liam and Emilee snog for 10 seconds. This will be hard to explain.

It was now Louis' turn so he took the bottle and gave it a spin. It landed on Niall. There wasn't much to that kiss because they didn't know each other very well. They just kind of did it and it was over sooner than it began.

Niall spun the bottle and it landed on Zayn.

If you couldn't feel the tension in the room, you were probably dead. It was impossible not to feel it.

Niall looked like he was just asked to jump off a bridge and Zayn looked like he couldn't wait: he had a huge smile on his face, and he was kind of bouncing.

Niall's POV

I spun the bottle and it landed on Zayn and I can't handle this, what if I mess it up? Oh my gosh I would never be able to live with myself.

Zayn made the first move and started leaning in and I did the same. When our lips met, it felt like someone had electrocuted me. There were sparks flying everywhere. I think we both knew in the back of our minds that we weren't going to go as long as Louis and Harry, so we pulled away within like 10 seconds.

Those were the best 10 damn seconds of my life.

Zayn spun and it landed on me again. Oh my god this means that I have to snog with him now. If I didn't already mess the kiss up I was certainly going to mess this up I knew it!

We were already near each other, so Zayn leaned into me and it began. His tongue slipped into my mouth almost instantly and I reciprocated the action. Our tongues wrestled and the kiss was heated. I could feel him grabbing onto the back of my hair so I did the same to him.

We were finished within like 1 minute. It was amazing.

"Awesome, awesome, awesome." Louis said to us with a smile. "Niall, if you please?"

I sighed deeply and Zayn spun the bottle. Oh shit this cannot be happening to me.

The bottle landed on me….again!

**OK so Liam and Emilee's ship name is going to be Emiliam.  
so there was some Emiliam, Larry and Ziall in this chapter guys! Yay review time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Twelve**

Zayn's POV

So, I just snogged with Niall. Imagine that! I actually snogged the person that I am falling in love with. It was the most awesome moment in my life. It felt amazing and I couldn't believe that it was actually happening to me.

I spun the bottle because it was my turn yet again and it landed on Niall.

Oh shit.

Louis' new rule,

7 minutes in heaven,

With Niall,

Oh my god.

I looked over at Niall to see what his reaction was and he just had a shocked look on his face.

"Well boys. I am not sure if I am sorry to have to tell you this, or you will end up thanking me later, but the closet it right over there. I will put 7 minutes on the timer on my phone." Louis said smirking at me and raising his eyebrows in a seductive matter, god dammit Louis.

Now, I have given loving Niall some thought. Being with Niall wouldn't be forbidden because he doesn't actually work for me. Yeah, he works in the same building as me, but he is not my employee. Dating him is not wrong like it would be for me to date Liam or something.

I got up and started making my way to the closet. I turned around to see if Niall was following and I knocked right into him, he was right behind me. He fell to the floor.

"Oh my god Niall are you ok?" I asked, helping him up.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." He said, getting up with my assistance.

"Real smooth Zayn, real smooth." Harry said from behind us. I sent him a look that told him he needed to shut up, he just chuckled.

Niall and I made our way into the closet and we closed the door. It was awkward for about a minute and then I began to speak.

"Listen Niall, I have something that I need to tell you, something that I should have told you…"

I was cut off by Niall forcing his lips onto mine. At first, I was surprised and I didn't know what to do. Then, once I realized just what exactly was going on, I reciprocated the kiss.

We kissed for about 2 minutes and then he started running his tongue over my bottom lip, asking me to let his tongue venture into my mouth. I gladly granted him access and our tongues fought for dominance for the second time that evening.

This lasted about 3 minutes, and by the time we were done, we had about a minute left and Niall started talking.

"Listen Zayn, I am sorry that I kissed you. I just….I have liked you since the first day I saw you. And I don't mean like you as a friend, I mean like, like you, like you. Zayn, I may be falling in love with you." He finished.

I was astonished. I was about to tell him how I felt about him, he kisses me, we have a heated make-out session, and then he tells me that he thinks he is falling in love with me? What the fuck? I thought my life sucked….I was wrong! I suppose I was thinking for too long and holding a blank expression because Niall got a sad look on his face and began to walk out.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside. "Wait, Niall, I…" I was cut off by Louis barging into the closet.

"Alright lads, time's up." He said. Niall rushed out before me.

"I need to go guys, I should really be getting home." And he ran out the door before I could even say a word. I found myself getting very teary-eyed. How could I be so stupid? Why did I make him wait for an answer like that? I can't believe how stupid I was!

Emilee, Liam, Louis, and Harry couldn't look more confused.

"What just happened?" Emilee asked. I didn't really feel like talking about it so I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really feel like staying for much longer either so I thanked Louis for his hospitality, grabbed my jacket, and walked out to my car to drive home.

As soon as I got into my car, I let all the tears fall. Now he is never going to talk to me again! I can't believe this; the love of my life now hates me!

"I'm so sorry Niall." I muttered to myself.

Niall's POV

When I told Zayn that I loved him, and he didn't say anything back, I knew he didn't feel the same way about me, and it hurt, it hurt like hell.

When Louis called us out, I said I needed to get home and I bolted out the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I knew that I had to go to work the next day but I didn't care. I didn't even run to my car, I just kept on running. I had no idea where I was going and I wasn't planning on finding out, I just kept on running. I ran into people on my way and I ran across busy streets but I just didn't care, I just really needed to get home.

Eventually, I found myself at my apartment building. I had no idea how I had gotten there, but I was there. I knew I had to go get my car, but I didn't feel like doing that tonight. I went up to my apartment and I went straight to bed; I was planning on taking a sick day tomorrow.

Zayn's POV

After about 15 minutes of my sitting in Lou's driveway, in my car crying, I got out of my car to walk around a bit and gather my composure.

I was walking down the driveway when I noticed that Niall's car was still parked next to the sidewalk that was along Louis' house.

Oh god…

What happened to Niall?!

Where is he?!

**Hello my little pumpkin seeds. I know this is probably getting annoying by now but I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed on my fic. Sometimes I feel like it is not good enough so when I get feedback from readers I can work towards making the story that much better and that much more interesting for you guys to read. Or if you like the way the story is then you can tell me that so I can make no changes and thank you for your kindness **


	13. Chapter 13

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Zayn's POV

So Niall's car was still in the driveway but Niall was nowhere to be found….

I ran back inside of Louis' house to ask for help to find Niall.

"LOUIS, COME HERE RIGHT NOW, IT'S NIALL!" I screamed. Emilee, Liam, Louis, and Harry came running down the stairs and almost tripped over each other from going too fast.

"What, what, what happened?" Louis asked frantically.

"Niall's car is still parked on the street but I can't find him anywhere!" I said. They all looked at me with blank expressions before what I said fully processed into their brains. Harry was the first one to speak,

"Well, c'mon we have to go find him! He could be hurt!" he said in frenzy.

"Don't you think I know that Harry? However, we can't just go searching all of London for Niall, that's impractical. We have to plan first, we have to figure out some places where we think he might be and then search for him." Harry nodded his head at me, showing me that he understood and that he agreed with my plan.

After planning, we figured that Emilee was going to search Nandos, Louis was going to search the football fields at the park, Harry was going to search the offices at the firm, Liam was going to search the theater, and I was going to search his apartment.

We all exchanged phone numbers, if we didn't already have them, and then we were off.

I wasn't really sure where Niall's place was exactly but from what Stan told me (I texted Stan), his address was: Steller Apartments, 346 Grimes Street, apartment 22B. I asked many people for directions and after a while, I finally made it to a building that had the name I was looking for.

I walked into the building and the lady at the desk asked me if I needed anything.

"Oh no thank you." I said with a smile. "I am just here to visit a friend. You didn't happen to see a blonde boy come in here recently have you?" I asked the woman.

"As a matter of fact, I have. He came rushing in here about an hour ago. He didn't look too good." She said with an apologetic glance.

I asked her if she knew where he went and she said that he lived in apartment 22B. I ran to the elevator and I pressed the button. The elevator music wasn't helping with my nerves and I just wanted the cart to stop so I could see Niall.

The elevator finally stopped and I walked up and down the hallways looking for apartment 22B, and I found it. I knocked on it several times and there was no response.

"Niall! Are you there Ni?" I screamed.

No answer…

I kept screaming and knocking on the door because I didn't know what else to do, until I got an idea. I went back down to the lady at the front desk and asked her if I could have a key that would open room 22B. At first she was hesitant but I have very good persuasive skills and she eventually gave me the key. I went back up to his apartment faster than light. When I reached it, I fumbled with the room key until I managed to get it into the slot and I stumbled inside the apartment. It was messy, like I imagined it would be. I was looking around at all of Niall's cool stuff until I remembered why I was there in the first place and then I started frantically searching for him.

I went into his bedroom and I saw him, lying there, peacefully in bed. How could he have not heard me yelling and knocking? He must be a very heavy sleeper.

I ran over to him and began shaking him awake.

"Niall, Niall wake up." I said to him. He moaned, yawned, and sat up.

Niall's POV

I sat up because someone was shaking me awake. I rubbed my eyes and saw that it was Zayn. I felt all of the emotions from the previous night boil up inside of me and I snapped,

"What do YOU want?" I asked with fury hanging on every word. He looked at me like I had just punched him in the face; maybe that is what I should have done.

"Niall, I saw that you were gone but your car was still in the driveway, I was worried about you." He said calmly.

"YOU worried about ME….HA!" I mocked him, I didn't know why I was being so rude to him but I couldn't help myself, I had to let it all out. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. For some odd reason, I am not sure why, but in that moment, when I saw him getting upset, all of my anger got washed away and all I felt towards him was love. I was about to speak when he interrupted me,

"Look Niall, I am so sorry that I left you hanging like that when you told me…ya know." He said "I want you to know that I am falling in love with you too and hard if I might add. I guess I didn't answer you right away because I was not sure of my feelings toward you.

You are the most amazing person in the world and when I thought that something had happened to you, I thought my world was going to end because there was a chance that you weren't going to be in it anymore and I was NOT willing to take that chance!" he cried.

He looked so beautiful professing his love to me, I leaned in and I kissed him. He was caught off guard at first, but he reciprocated the action moments later.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"No. I am not mad at you, I love you Zayn, and I have a feeling deep inside myself that I always will." Those words were true and they came from the heart. At the sound of my words, Zayn lifted me up off of my bed, spun me around in the air, and planted a lovely kiss on my lips.

"I should probably inform the boys and Emilee." He said. "They are out looking for you right now."

Zayn called everyone and told them that he had found me. We all agreed to have dinner that night at Nandos so we all could talk.

Louis' POV

I walked into Nandos and no one was there yet, so I got a table for 6 and I decided to wait. I sat down and ordered a soda.

I was drinking my delicious Mountain Dew when I see Stan walking over towards me. He looked really nervous.

"What's up Stan?" I said, he still looked really nervous.

He didn't say anything to me; he completely caught me off guard and smashed his lips to mine.

It took me a second to react and when I did I pushed him off of me. I wiped my mouth and I was about to yell at him when I noticed something.

Harry was standing in the doorway…

**REEEEEVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWW WWWW! please**


	14. Chapter 14

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry's POV

At that very moment, when I saw Louis and Stan kissing, I felt like my whole world was crashing down around me. I know we weren't dating or anything, but that kiss during spin the bottle actually meant something to me. It was beautiful and meaningful. Apparently Lou doesn't feel the same way.

At first I just stood there, but when I finally regained control of my body, I turned around and walked out of the Nandos. I wasn't prepared or ready to talk to Louis and now I wasn't in the mood to hang out with anyone.

I was getting into my car when I saw Louis running up to me.

"Harry! Harry wait please! I can explain please wait!" he said. I ignored him, I pretended like I didn't even hear him.

"HARRY!" he said it much louder this time to make sure he was heard. "I CAN EXPLAIN!"

I snapped, "Explain WHAT Louis? I just caught you lip-locking with Stan. What else is there to explain! Ya know, that kiss we shared actually meant something to me, and I was too naive to think that it actually meant something to you too, well I was an idiot."

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Stan kissed me! That's why I was pushing him off when you walked in. and that kiss meant something to me too, but you were jumping to conclusions and you didn't bother to stop and see what was ACTUALLY going on here." He said.

I considered what he was saying. Was I jumping to conclusions? Or did I actually think that Louis didn't care? I don't even know anymore. I do believe him, that he didn't really kiss Stan.

"I believe you." I said simply.

"I am sorry. How about I make it up to you?" he asked.

"And how are you going to do that Lou?" I asked in return.

"Harry Edward Styles, would you like to go on a date with me Saturday night?"

I practically jumped out of my pants I was so happy. But, I was trying to act cool so I kept calm. "Why yes I would sir Louis." I said. He explained that he was going to take me to a surprise location for our date and he told me to dress nice, and that he was picking me up at like 7.

So it's a date….

Liam's POV

When I got to Nandos, Harry and Louis were sitting there looking very intent and they were sitting awfully close to each other.

"What's got you guys looking so smug?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh nothing, just that Louis here, asked me out on a date on Saturday." Harry stated with a smirk. I was astounded to say the least; I have a horrible gay-dar.

"Wow….that's great guys, congrats." I said with a smile plastered onto my face. They both smiled at me, and then I took my seat waiting for the other three to show up.

The next people to arrive were Niall and Zayn, they came together, I kind of expected that though because Zayn was the one that found Niall. Apparently he was at his apartment sleeping the whole time!

We waited for Emilee to show up.

10 minutes.

20 minutes.

A half an hour

An hour

It didn't seem like she was coming.

"Alright guys let's order. It doesn't look like Emilee is going to show up." Said Louis. Those words hit me like a ton of bricks, all at one time.

"No," I said, "she'll be here; she said she would be here. She wouldn't just blow us off like that." I said frantically. What if something was wrong with her? What if she was in trouble?

Louis looked like he was about to argue with me when his phone rang,

"It's Emilee now." He said, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Mhm…

Oh….

WHAT?!"

Was all I heard of the conversation. When Louis was done talking on the phone, he put his phone down onto the table and looked up at me.

"That was Katie. Emilee is in the hospital in critical condition.

She was jumped on her way here."


	15. Chapter 15

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Emilee's POV

_On her way to Nandos_

I can't wait to get to Nandos so I can see Liam. I really think something sparked when we kissed. It felt right, and I just wanted to do it over and over again. [A.N. now I have over again stuck in my head haha]

My mum and dad were out shopping for a new telly so that meant I had to walk there. It is not a very long walk to Nandos from my house. It was probably going to take me about 30 minutes to get there.

I grabbed my house key, wallet, and phone and I walked out the door, locking it behind me. I walked down my driveway and I saw someone on the other side of the street looking at me. It was my neighbor Jackson; I was never too fond of him. I walked down to the sidewalk and started walking to Nandos. I noticed that Jackson started following me, and he wasn't alone.

He had people with him, like 2 guys. And they were following me…

I didn't want to make it seem like I knew they were following me, so I just started walking faster, and I heard them starting to walk faster. I didn't know what they wanted, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to find out.

I am not sure why I decided to do this, I suppose I went with my gut feeling, but for no good reason at all, I ran. I started running and I wasn't going to stop.

They were running too. It had turned into a game of cat and mouse; me being the mouse, and them, the cat. I rounded a corner and ran straight into a man. It was one of Jackson's buddies. Now I was screwed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said to me in a very harsh tone. Then, Jackson and his other friend showed up; we were in a back alley at this point.

"Where were you headed off to on this fine evening Emilee?" Jackson asked me.

I glared at him; I wasn't going to tell him anything. "That's fine," he said, "You don't have to tell me. To tell you the truth, I don't really give a shit." Then, he slapped me across the face.

"You…asshole." I said between breaths. "What do you want with me anyway?"

He chuckled, like something in this situation was funny to him, I wanted to hit him so hard at that moment, but I knew that that was going to get me nowhere.

"I was sitting at home thinking; you know I haven't had fun in a while. So I called up Mike and Shane here," he pointed to his friends, "and told them that we were going to be having lots of fun tonight, with you that is."

"No you're not." I said and then I kicked him in the balls and ran for it, however, Shane was faster than me and caught up to me quickly. Once he did catch up to me, he grabbed me and flung me onto the ground in front of Jackson.

"You think you're so slick." He said with anger in his voice. "That was a very bad move." And then he punched me in my stomach. It was very painful. "Oh don't worry, after that little stunt you pulled, there is plenty more where that came from."

He punched me again in my gut and then pushed me into the ground. His friend Mike started kicking me all over and Shane pulled my hair. Then, Jackson pulled me up and slammed me against the wall. I was in so much pain, I was powerless.

He ordered Mike and Shane to take off my shirt. They did as they were told and my bra and chest were exposed.

"Well, isn't this pretty." He said. I could literally hear the evil in his voice. "This needs to come off." He was talking about my bra. He took both sides of it and ripped it in half, now my boobs were exposed. I felt so violated. He started kissing me all over my chest and leaving multiple bite marks. He then gave Shane and Mike turns as well. The one that hurt the most was Shane; I think he actually broke my skin at one point.

Jackson then got down on his knees and ripped my pants and underwear off. Jackson kept telling me that I was worthless and that everything that was happening to me was my fault.

They each got a turn to rape me. They told me that if I screamed, they were going to kill me.

Once they were finished, Jackson pulled out a knife. "Please, please, I won't tell anyone I promise, please don't kill me." I pleaded.

Jackson smiled at me, "Who said anything about killing you?"

He spun me over so that I was lying on the ground on my stomach. He made Shane hold my legs down and he made Mike hold my arms down. He took the knife, and dug it into my back. I was screaming in pain until Mike covered my mouth, then it just sounded like muffled moans. He was carving something but I didn't know what, I was starting to lose consciousness. After he was done whatever he was doing, they started beating me up again.

"Do you know why no one has come to help you? It's because no one cares about you because you are a worthless piece of shit!"

Then all of the sudden I heard some voices coming from the end of the alley.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" one of the voices said.

"I'M DOWN HERE HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed with the rest of the strength that I had. Jackson glared down at me. "I told you not to scream."

Then…he stabbed me in my shoulder. I fell to the ground once again, and the next thing that I knew, Jackson, Mike, and Shane were running away and I was being surrounded by civilians and people that heard my cries and screams. I heard sirens and doctors all around me.

And then everything went black…

**EEEEEEEPPPP Emilee! I hope she will be ok! I wonder what they carved into her back? Please reviewwwww! Thanks lovelies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Liam's POV

"That was Katie. Emilee is in the hospital in critical condition.

She was jumped on her way here."

When Louis said those words, at first I really didn't process them fully. I was just sitting there with my mouth wide open like an idiot. The next thing I knew, I saw Harry waving his hand in my face.

"Liam? Li are you okay?" he asked me. I jumped up out of my seat, it finally hit me, I had to go see her.

"Liam, where are you going?" Niall asked.

"Where do you think I am going? I am going to the effing hospital to see Emilee, are any of you guys coming with me or what?" of course, they all stood up. Niall went with Zayn in his car, and Louis and Harry came with me in mine.

I started driving like a lunatic. "Liam slow down, you are going to get us into a car accident!" yelled Harry. Louis looked at Harry with a smile on his face, from what I could see, and I heard him say, "Harry, one thing that you don't know about Liam, is that he is probably one of the best drivers I have ever met, he has never gotten into an accident before…"

"And doesn't plan to." I finished. Harry laughed at himself, "Ok then." He said.

When we reached the hospital, I told Louis to park my car so I could run in. He did as I asked and I immediately ran up to the front desk.

"Excuse….me….ma'am. I need….to see…someone." I said between breaths.

She giggled at me; she looked to be about 60 years old. "Whoa there son, settle down, take deep breaths, in, out, in, out." She calmed me down. "What is the name of the person that you are here to see?" she asked me.

"Emilee." I said, dammit I don't remember how to pronounce her last name.

"Last name?" she asked, damn.

"I think it's like Mussey or Musurah, or something like that." I told her. She looked at her computer screen, searching for anyone with a familiar last name.

"Could it be Musuras?" she asked.

"That's it!" I said leaping for joy. She looked at me with a sad face. "She is in critical condition. She has a stab wound in her abdomen, some head injuries, a broken leg, and bruises all over."

"She was stabbed!? Do you know what happened to her?" I asked the lady frantically. At this time, the other boys came walking into the hospital.

"No I am sorry, I do not know all of the details, but there is a police officer over there that might be able to help you out." She said. I saw the boys, caught them up, and ran over to the cop, who was talking to Katie.

"And you are?" he said to the five of us.

"These are Emilee's friends as well." Katie said to the officer.

"Excuse me sir, but can you please catch me up with what happened to Emilee?" I asked the man, trying to sound as sincere and helpless as possible so he would tell me.

He took a long sigh and began talking. "Emilee was walking alone and we believe that her neighbor, Jackson, was following her. He had two other men with him. They chased Emilee through the streets and finally got her into an alley. Things got physical and ultimately the beat and raped her. When she tried to cry for help they stabbed her and then we showed up."

When he was done talking, I felt myself get weak at the knees and I fell to the ground.

"She might not make it. The doctors are trying everything that they can as we speak." He gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder and helped me up off of the ground.

Suddenly, a doctor walked out and said, "Anyone for Emilee Museris?"

"US US us." I said rather too loud. "How is she doing?"

"She is doing…..not so well. We stopped the bleeding from her stab wound and performed surgery on it, and we patched up all of the other wounds, and her heart monitor is still beeping, but she still hasn't woken up yet, so we will have to wait it out until the morning to see if she wakes up." The doctor said.

"Can we go see her?" I asked, I needed to see her.

"Yes, but only one person can go at a time." He said, I looked back at the boys and they gave me a look that told me to go first. The doctor led me to her room and pushed open the door for me. He told me that if anything happened, to hit the red button that was near the bed. I thanked him and then he left me alone with the girl I was in love with.

She looked so…broken.

She had wires and cords attached to her everywhere and all over the place. She had a big bandage around her stomach; I guessed that was where she got stabbed, and a bandage around her head. She had a black eye and other bruises all over her body. She also had a cast on her leg.

"Oh my god Em, I am so sorry. If I never would have left your house last night to go to my house this never would have happened to you. I am so sorry!" I began crying and I couldn't seem to stop.

"Emilee even though you probably can't hear me, I have something that I need to tell you. I am in love with you, I have been since we played spin the bottle that night and we kissed. That was special and it meant something to me. That was the moment that I found the love of my life. Now you may or may not love me back but I just wanted you to know just in case I lose you." I said and I started crying again.

Suddenly the heart monitor that was attached to Emilee flat-lined…..no….

"NO! EMILEE, EMILEE LISTEN TO ME YOU CAN'T DIE, I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T DIE! YOU CANT LEAVE ME PLEASE!" then doctors and nurses came rushing in and told me that I needed to leave.

I reluctantly got up from my spot on the floor. Before I left I leaned down and placed a single kiss on her perfect lips.

"Goodbye." I said as I sobbed like a madman, and I was on my way.

I met up with the guys in the hallway and they were all trying to comfort me. We were walking out the door when we heard a huge commotion coming from the direction of Emilee's room.

"WE GOT A PULSE, WE GOT A PULSE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE! CODE WHIITE IN ROOM 24 CODE WHITE SHE'S ALIVE!"

We all ran back into the hospital and I bolted straight to her room. I looked in and saw that her heart monitor was beeping again and I swear I even saw her arm move.

She's alive.

My love is alive.

**Emilee is alive! Yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy! Review time! Woohoo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Emilee's POV

Everything was black for a long time…it seemed like my world had turned into a never-ending black hole. Suddenly, there was light and I thought I was dead. It didn't look like the sun or a light bulb or anything I have ever seen in my life. It looked almost like…..I don't even know how to describe it.

I walked towards the light to see what happened, and when I reached it, it disappeared, and then it reappeared on the other side of the…room? I don't even know what to call this space I was in either. Anyway, I walked back over to the light and it moved again. This time I ran and I reached out for the light but it was out of my reach somehow. It was right in front of me but I still could not touch it let alone reach it.

Then, I heard a huge popping noise, like a bubble, and the light took the figure of a woman.

"Hello Emilee darling." The figure said to me. I didn't know if I should have been freaked out, or happy that this lady knew who I was.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Helena. And I am your guardian angel. I have come here to tell you that you are going to be given another chance at life." Her voice sounded so beautiful.

"Why am I being given another chance?" I said. I wanted to know why she was giving me a second chance, it's not like I deserved it.

"I am giving you a second chance because there is someone on Earth that is grieving a lot over you being hurt. Someone you would not expect. I have never, in my long, long life, seen anyone love someone as much as this person loves you. This person's love is so strong, that it is practically bringing you back to life." This person sounded amazing, I wondered who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Liam dear, Liam."

I felt my heart ache in my chest and my breathing started to hitch. Liam loved me? And he loved me a lot too. He really loves me!

"However, there is something that he needs to do first before you will be able to come back to life." She said calmly. "He has to perform the Osculum Vita. This in Latin means The Kiss of Life. Or as all the fairytales call it, True Love's Kiss." What? True Love's Kiss? That is so cliché.

"If he does this, it shows that he is truly in love with you and that he would anything for you. But, the kiss is determined on what he is feeling inside when he kisses you, not how well or how long he kisses you. It doesn't work like that.

And if he doesn't kiss you at all, I am sorry my dear but you will have to continue on." She finished. So I will die if he doesn't kiss me, and I might die if he kisses me, if he does it wrong. Great.

Suddenly, the top of wherever I was started fading away and what appeared to be a giant screen showed up. It appeared as though we were seeing what I was seeing through my eyes, even though they were closed. It looked like I was in my hospital room and there was no one in there with me. Then, the door opened and Liam walked in along with a doctor. I wanted to talk to Liam but I had no control over my body whatsoever. The doctor said something to him and then walked out the door. Once he did, Liam collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my god Em, I am so sorry. If I never would have left your house last night to go to my house this never would have happened to you. I am so sorry!" he said as he was crying.

"It's not your fault Liam!" I yelled, even though I knew that he couldn't hear me. He kept crying.

There was a beeping noise in the background that I wasn't really paying attention to before. It was beeping. Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. And then it was just one long beep.

"What just happened?!" I asked Helena.

"Your heart monitor just flat-lined dear, you just died."

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "I CAN'T LEAVE LIAM! I LOVE HIM I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!"

Then, I saw that Liam finally found out what just happened and he started screaming as well.

"NO! EMILEE, EMILEE LISTEN TO ME YOU CAN'T DIE, I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T DIE! YOU CANT LEAVE ME PLEASE!" he cried. Doctors then started pouring in and told Liam that he needed to leave.

I thought all hope was lost for me, until I saw Liam walking over to my side. He leaned down and placed a very soft kiss on my lips. I felt a tingling sensation on my lips as he did so.

"Goodbye." I heard him say, and then he walked off. When I turned back around to ask Helena if the kiss was going to work, she was gone.

"Helena?! Helena! Please, please I can't die. I need to be with Liam please!" I pleaded with her. The next thing I knew, I wasn't in that room anymore but I was in the hospital. I couldn't see anything yet but I could tell where I was because of what I felt myself laying on and what the place smelled like. All of the sudden, the steady beeping came back. Beep, beep, beep, beep. My heart monitor was back on, I was alive! Liam saved my life!

Next, doctors came spilling in and one of them started yelling. "WE GOT A PULSE, WE GOT A PULSE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE! CODE WHIITE IN ROOM 24 CODE WHITE SHE'S ALIVE!"

I finally got my eyes open but I still couldn't move my body very well. I looked up, and I saw Liam standing in the doorway, smiling like a madman. We made eye contact for like a second, and I swear I could hear Helena happily laughing in the background. I got a second chance at life, because the boy looking at me right now loved me more than anyone has ever loved me.

A few hours later, the doctors were finally done with me and I could move. They told me I was probably going to be in there for about a week or so. Let's see I got in here on a Tuesday, so following Tuesday I was going to be released. The doctor walked in to check on me. He did everything he needed to do.

"Excuse me doctor?" I asked him.

"Oh please call me Larry. Yes?"

"Do I have any visitors?"

"As a matter of fact you do. There is a boy that has been here for hours that refuses to leave. Would you like me to send him in?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

"No problem."

The doctor went out to get Liam and I waited there patiently. When he finally came walking in, I felt like running and hugging him, so that is what I did. I'll admit, it was a little painful, but it was so worth it because I had Liam in my arms at last.

"Emilee be careful you are going to hurt yourself!" he said to me.

I laughed at him and then led him back to my bed. I told him about everything. About what happened in the alley, what happened with Helena and I told him how much I loved him. He smiled at me when I was finished talking.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry's POV

It was Thursday and Louis, Niall, Zayn, and I were all sitting in the hospital waiting room because we decided to go back to check on Liam, because he never left. We walked in and didn't see him. I walked up to the lady at the front desk and asked her and she told me that Liam was back with Emilee because she was now able to get up and move and stuff, and he never left her side.

"They are such an adorable couple." She said with a smile. I didn't say anything in return; I just smiled back at her.

Niall was hungry so Zayn walked him to the cafeteria. Those two were being very intimate; I wondered what was going on with them. Soon, it was just Louis and I sitting in the waiting room alone.

Ever since that kiss, I have felt some pretty amazing feelings toward him. I am almost 100% sure he does not feel the same way about me though because he barely ever talks to me anymore, and he barely ever even looks at me. He even asked me out on that date on Saturday and I said yes but now he is ignoring me.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong because we were finally alone, but I couldn't get my confidence up.

_C'mon Harry you can do this_! I was saying to myself. I finally worked up enough courage to talk to him.

"Hey Lou?" I said, and he jerked his head up to look at me, showing me that I had his attention, something that I haven't had for the past few days. "I was just wondering why you were giving me the cold shoulder." I said it simply and plain, so there would be no confusion.

He looked at me with an emotionless face. "I'm not doing that Harry." He said quietly.

"Yes, you are you're avoiding me and I don't know why, and I would like to know please."

Louis' POV

Harry was questioning me about why I was ignoring him and I was panicking, I didn't know what to do.

When Harry and I kissed that night, even though it was during spin the bottle and it didn't mean anything, it felt amazing. It felt almost like I had never ever been kissed before until that moment. I had the tingly feeling in my stomach that I had when I was first kissed and I had butterflies in my tummy and I just felt awesome during the entirety of the two or so minutes that we were kissing for.

I noticed I was dazing off because Harry was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Loooouuuis? Lou!" he said. "Are you going to answer my question?"

I seriously didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't want to lie to Harry. I didn't want our friendship to be based on lies. So I completely went with my gut for once in my life and I decided to tell him the truth as to why I was avoiding him.

"Harry, I was ignoring and avoiding you because I love you. When we kissed the other night, it meant more to me than just a stupid game that we were playing. It felt like heaven throughout my entire body. When I asked you out on the date I wasn't sure if you loved me back and I was scared that you didn't. In that moment I realized how I really felt about you and I was scared. I was scared that you weren't going to love me back and I didn't want to take that risk. So I started avoiding you to see what life would be like without you, and honestly, it was torture. I couldn't handle it, I know it seemed like I was cool with it, but inside I was dying.

I am so sorry that I left you hanging like that and for avoiding you. I don't expect you to say that you love me back but I just wanted you to know the truth. I don't want to lie to you Harry. You mean too much to me." I finished.

By the way Harry was looking at me; I couldn't tell what was going through his mind. I was about to start crying and walk away because he wasn't giving me a response. But then he started to speak.

"Louis….I love you too. Ever since the first time I saw you." He said the words so fast I almost didn't catch them. It sounded like he had been bottling those words up for a very long time and he felt very relieved that he was finally able to let them out.

We sat there for about a minute just sitting there admiring each other. We were still sitting on opposite ends of the small waiting room. Harry got up and came over to sit next to me.

"I love you Lou." He said.

"I love yo…" was all I could get out before Harry softly planted his lips onto mine. It was so amazing I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me!

This kiss meant so much more than the kiss we shared at my house during spin the bottle. That kiss was just a simple, meaningless dare. This kiss was happening because we chose to make it happen and I couldn't have been any happier even if I died trying.

We were kissing when we heard a squeal come from a little ways away from us and we looked up so see Niall and Zayn standing by the waiting room entrance with huge smiles on their faces.


	19. Chapter 19

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Niall's POV

Zayn and I went to the hospital cafeteria so I could get something to eat. When we returned to the waiting room, we looked in and saw that Louis and Harry were kissing. We didn't want to ruin it for them. I am pretty sure that it was their first intimate moment since spin the bottle. I knew they had feelings for each other! When they were done kissing, Harry told Louis that he loved him and I just thought that that was the cutest thing ever! And then, Louis began to say it back and I couldn't help it! My feels were welling up inside of me and I squealed like a little teenage girl.

Harry and Louis whipped their heads around and when they saw that it was just us, they eased.

"You could try knocking." Louis said sarcastically.

"You could try getting a room!" Zayn said teasingly. I had forgot that he was even there for a second, I was just focusing on the two love birds making out right in front of me.

"Touché." Said Louis.

Zayn and I sat down next to the couple. "So does anyone know anything that's going on with Liam and Emilee?" I asked curiously. They all shook their heads.

Liam's POV

Emilee and I were lying on the bed watching movies and she wanted to get up to go to the bathroom.

"Liam get up, I have to pee!" she said teasingly. I got up for her but she wasn't moving.

"Emilee, I got up for you, why aren't you moving?" I asked, confused. She had a panicked look on her face. She then pressed the big red button behind her bed.

"What's wrong?! Why aren't you moving?" I asked frantically, not knowing what was going on.

"Because I can't!" she yelled at me, and then the doctor and several nurses came in the room.

"What's wrong Ms. Musuras?" the doctor asked. Emilee told the man that she could not feel her legs at all and she could not move them. The doctor had a look on his face that made my stomach do back flips. I didn't want to see that look on the face of a man that my love's life was depending on.

"Mr. Payne, you are going to have to leave. I need to talk to Emilee."

"Liam can stay. He is my boyfriend, he can stay." Emilee said abruptly. The doctor simply nodded and continued on. I sat down on the bed next to Emilee and we both waited for what the doctor was about to tell us.

"Emilee…." He started, he looked saddened, I didn't like where this conversation was going. "I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but, you are paralyzed from the waist down. I am afraid, that you might not ever be able to walk again…" he finished and then he looked down like he was ashamed.

I couldn't breathe; I couldn't find any words to say. I was speechless. I looked over at Emilee and she didn't even look phased. She saw what kind of shape I was in, and then she asked all of the nurses and the doctor to leave the room so that she could talk to me in private.

"Liam…" she said. I began crying at this point. "Li don't cry, I'm gonna be okay." She said it like it was effortless for her.

"You are NOT okay! You are PARALYZED! That does not fall under the category of OKAY!" I was screaming. I was so upset, I couldn't handle myself. "You are going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life and you are acting like that doctor just told you that they ran out of Coke in the soda machine! Why aren't you upset about this? Why do I care more about your life then you do?" I asked her calmly. She looked down and took a deep sigh.

"I could be dead Liam. But I am not. I could be paralyzed in my whole body. But I am not. You could be dead or injured right now, but you're not. It could always be worse Liam. Stop worrying about what we are going to do about me being paralyzed and let's just enjoy that fact that we are both still here." I love her so much.

"I love you; with all of my heart." I said effortlessly.

"I will love you forever and always Liam." She said.

And then I helped her to the bathroom so she could pee and then we both got back onto the bed so that we could continue to watch our movies.

Zayn's POV

We were waiting for a really long time so I decided to go up to one of the nurses and ask them if we could go back to see Emilee and Liam. She said that we could and I beckoned the boys over to me so that we could follow the nurse to the room that they were in.

"Here you go." She said and we all thanked her.

When we walked into the room, Liam was standing next to the bed and Emilee was in a wheelchair that was on the floor. _Oh my god….._

Liam looked up at us with happy eyes. "You guys ready to go?"

_What….wait….what?_

**Guuuuuyyysss I really want you guys to review because I really like seeing what people think please please please please please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Twenty**

Harry's POV

When Niall, Zayn, Louis, and I walked into the hospital room and saw Emilee in a wheelchair, I don't think any of us knew what to say without sounding like a dick.

"Ready to go guys?" said Liam. He looked so nonchalant about everything, like he didn't even care what was wrong with Em.

"Wait Liam!" said Lou. "What's wrong with Emilee?"

Liam sighed and looked down, when Emilee tapped him lightly on the shoulder he looked up again with a smile on his face.

"She…uh…is paralyzed and she will probably never walk again." He said as calmly as he could.

We all had our mouths in the shape of an O. We were all shocked. "But we were just here the other day and you were fine!" Niall said.

"The doctor said that the patient doesn't become paralyzed until a few days after the accident, they don't know why, but it happens on occasion." Emilee stated.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Liam looked odd. He looked like he was trying to stay strong for Em's case but I could tell that he was very distraught. I knew we weren't the closest of friends but I still worried about him, which is why I decided to talk to him about what was going on. It was probably not the best move on my part but I went with my heart.

"Hey Liam?" he turned his head and looked at me with confused eyes. Once I saw that I had his attention I continued. "Can I talk to you? In private?" I asked rather softly so no one but Liam could hear me. He nodded his head and then he told Emilee he would be back in a few minutes and walked out into the hallway with me.

"What's up Harry?" he said, still trying to sound brave, but I wasn't buying it.

"Liam it's ok Emilee is in the room it's just you and me you can drop the act." As soon as I said that, the sorrowful boy standing before me collapsed into my arms and started sobbing like a baby.

"Harrreeh…she….wont…..be…ablleee to…..walk….anymore and…..it's all my….fault!" he said between long and wet sobs.

"Aw Liam you can't blame yourself for something that you had no control over. Those guys could have picked anyone to pick on, they just happened to pick someone that we all love." He started crying some more; I don't think I was helping very much.

"But apparently these guys have been watching her for a really long time and they have been targeting her for a while now and if I was just a little more watchful or a little more aware I could've stopped them! I should have never left her home alone! Why am I such an idiot!?" he began sobbing again into my shirt, that was now covered in tears. I didn't mind that much though, Liam and I were finally bonding now, and this was good.

"Listen Liam, this is in no way your fault. You have to understand that. There are good people and bad people in the world. Emilee is definitely one of the good people. Those guys that did those things to her are obviously some bad people. Most of the time, the good people are the ones that are given the misfortune of running into the bad people. She was just an easy target because she lives alone and she was walking alone at night. It may not seem like it now, but this is going to bring you guys closer together, more than anything ever could, including sex by the way." I laughed trying to lighten the mood but Liam didn't seem enthused so I just continued on. "I know we may not be the best of friends, but I could tell that all of that bravery shit in there was an act. You're scared. You are scared that Emilee will not be able to make it through this. I don't know her that well either, but from what I can tell so far, that girl in there is one tough bitch. And she can withstand anything. If she can get through going through what happened, this will be a breeze for her. And maybe you're scared because you are afraid that you won't be able to get through this either. Liam, you are probably the toughest guy I know. And I am not talking about muscle; I am talking about your heart. You've got the heart of a lion Liam and I am honored and proud to have the privilege to be able to call you my friend." I finished and I looked over at Liam for a response.

He didn't say anything at first. It looked like he was trying to take in every single one of my words. He still didn't say anything, he just leaned in and gave me a hug.

This hug was longer than normal hugs because this hug meant so much more than that. He didn't have to tell me, I knew he was thankful, I could feel it.

We stepped back from each other and we both smiled. Then we walked back into Emilee's room and continued preparing to leave the hospital.

Niall's POV

Liam and Harry walked back into the room and they both had big smiles on their faces. I think they had a talk or something like that.

When we were finished getting all of Em's stuff ready we left the hospital. I went into Zayn's car with him, Harry went with Louis and Emilee went with Liam.

When we pulled out of the hospital parking lot, I turned the music on. About 2 songs later, Zayn turned it off.

"Hey!" I said "What did you do that for?"

"I wanted to ask you a question." He said.

"Oh ok then." I said apologetically "Ask away!"

"Would you like to go on a date with me Saturday night?"

**Ok everyone some Lirry friendship and a Ziall moment! The next chapter will be mostly Ziall with a dash of Larry as well! I hope you guys like it! And also, can you please review! I would really appreciate it! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Change My Mind: Larry Stylinson, Lilo, and Ziall**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Zayn's POV

When Niall and I got into the car to go home after a long day at the hospital with Em, I thought it was the best time to ask him out on a proper date. So that is what I did….

We got into the car and Niall immediately turned the music on. I guess that was a good thing because it gave me some time to build up my confidence so I could be really "cool" when I asked Niall out and not all fidgety.

The songs that came on were Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber (which Niall completely jammed out to), and Carry On by fun. (Which I completely jammed out to).

When those songs were over, I finally felt confident enough to ask Niall. I pushed the power button on the sound system and turned the radio off.

"Hey!" Niall said "What did you do that for?"

"I wanted to ask you a question." I said, as calmly as I could.

"Oh ok then." He said apologetically "Ask away!"

I took a deep breath and braced myself for what I was about to do, and then I said it before I could go and change my mind. "Would you like to go on a date with me Saturday night?"

At first, Niall looked like he could not believe it, but that look faded rather quickly and it was replaced by a huge smile spread across his face.

"YES YES yes of course yes!" he said energetically. And then he leaned over the car and tried his best to give me a hug and almost made us get into a car accident.

"NIALL!" I said and then I playfully hit him on the arm.

"Oops sorry!" he chuckled. I loved his laugh. "So where will you be taking me on Saturday?" he asked.

I never actually put any thought into where I would take him now that I thought about it.

"Do you wanna go somewhere nice, or do you just wanna go to Nando's and a movie?" I asked. Niall was very easy to please, so I guessed that he was going to choose option number two.

"We can just go to Nando's and a movie. It'll be fun, we can talk and get to know each other better, except when we are watching the movie because I don't want to get yelled at by some old lady for talking during a movie." He said, and I started laughing, and was soon followed by a laughing Niall as well.

"I love you." It came out before I could stop it. Neither of us had said it since that day and I wasn't sure if it still stood or what the heck was going on.

We then arrived at my house and Niall got out of the car quickly. He ran over to my side of the car and engulfed my in a huge hug. He was holding on to me like he was afraid that I would fly away if he didn't.

"I love you too Zayn, so much." He said.

Those words coming out of his mouth was like music to my ears.

Harry's POV

Louis and I have arrived at my house and something had crossed my mind. I had never asked Louis to be my boyfriend.

Louis immediately ran over to the TV and put something on.

I suddenly began to feel very, very nervous about asking Lou to be my boyfriend. I mean we already told each other that we loved one another, so I don't know why this was so hard.

I cleared my throat, gathered my confidence, and strolled over to where Louis was sitting on the couch and sat across from him, turning the TV off.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Whatchya do that for?"

"I have a question ask you Lou."

"Oh, ok then, shoot." He said and he had to most adorable little smile on his face I could have melted right there on the table I was sitting on.

"Louis, I just want to start off by saying that I love you. I love your laugh, your smile, you perfect hair, your lovely sense of humor, your great sense of style, how you don't care what anyone thinks of you, how you are a great ass lawyer, how you never give up arguments because you are so stubborn, how you love my tattoos, all of your tattoos, the way you call me Hazza and Hazzbear when you want something from me, the way you kiss me, the way you tell me you love me, and the way you make me feel. I love everything about you Louis and I never want you to change no matter what happens. You have to stay you, because "you" is amazing and I love you. Will you do me the incredible honor of being my boyfriend?" I finished and I immediately looked down, I guess I was afraid of his reaction so I just looked down.

He lifted my head up by my chin and planted a very soft, very meaningful kiss onto my lips.

"Hazz that is the nicest, kindest, sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me." he looked like he was tearing up. "Thank you, I love you so much Harry." And with that he leaned in for a hug. We hugged for about 5 minutes just holding on to each other.

_Saturday Night (Larry Date Night)_

Louis' POV

Tonight is the night that I am taking Harry out on that surprise date and I couldn't be more nervous. I hope he likes where I am taking him because if he doesn't I will probably cry.

I told him I would pick him up around 7 and it's now 6:34 and I have nothing to wear. I was going through my entire closet until it came down to two outfits. A paint splatter Topman shirt with black skinny jeans, or a Rolling Stones t-shirt with blue skinny jeans. I decided to go with the rolling stones; I wanted to look somewhat casual on this date. I also made sure to tell Harry not to dress too nice because where I am taking him does not require fancy clothing.

Around 6:50 I got to his house and knocked on the door. He answered the door almost immediately. I looked at him and he was in only his boxers, damn this boy will be the death of me.

"Louis, you're early!" he said hastily.

"Harry I'm only about 10 minutes early. What have you been doing all this time that you aren't even ready yet?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, ya know, I've been eating and watching Alan Carr, and trying to figure out what to wear because I want to look perfect for you and nothing I have seems to look good enough." He said in a rush. We somehow ended up in his bedroom and he continued searching around for something suitable to wear. I grabbed him and pulled him around so that he was facing me.

"Hazz, you will look absolutely amazing no matter what you wear."

He smiled, I love his smile.

"Thanks boo." He said with a wink and he looked down on the floor and instantly saw an outfit that he deemed worthy for our date.

"This looks nice. I'm gonna go change in the bathroom. You can just make yourself comfortable I suppose." He said and he giggled. It was a mess in his room. It looked like a bomb had gone off. I decided that I would clean his room up a little bit so it was at least a little bit better before he returned. While I was cleaning his room up I spotted his phone. The only reason it caught my attention was because someone had texted Harry and I was curious to see who it was.

I grabbed the phone and looked at the text.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was from some random guy named Will.

But it wasn't who sent the text that bothered me, it was what the text said.

It read:

_The other night was so amazing harry ;D your sex takes me to paradise, omg now I sound like Bruno mars lol…..ttyl Hazzbear _

My heart shattered into a million pieces. I seemed to be glued to my seat because I was unable to make any kind of movement. Suddenly Harry walked into the room.

"How does this look Loui….." he glanced up at me and saw that I had his phone in my hands and saw that I was crying.

"Lou what are you doing?" he asked sternly.

I couldn't breathe. I finally worked up enough strength to muster a few words to him. I made sure the text was open so he could see it and I slammed the phone into his hands while saying:

"Your friend _Will_ texted you."

And with that I ran out of his house, and down the street. The first place I saw was a convenience store, so I ran into there, ran into the bathroom and just cried.

I cried until I physically wasn't able to anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry's POV

I went into my bathroom so I could put on my clothes. I tried to hurry it up a bit so I could get back to Louis quickly. I didn't want to keep him waiting too long.

When I walked back into my room after getting changed I was about to ask Louis how I looked when I saw that he was on my phone. Why was he on my phone?

"Lou what are you doing?" I asked sternly.

He looked up at me and he had tears in his eyes. Why was he crying? Why on earth would my Lou be crying? And then it hit me. The ex that wouldn't stop harassing me: Will.

He got up, gathered himself, slammed my phone into my hand and said, "Your friend _Will _texted you."

I looked down at my phone. And I couldn't believe what I read: _The other night was so amazing harry ;D your sex takes me to paradise, omg now I sound like Bruno mars lol…..ttyl Hazzbear_

I wanted to tell him everything and explain to Louis but he ran out of the house too quickly and by the time I got out after him, he was gone. My love is gone.

Liam's POV

Today is Saturday and the doctors are letting Emilee finally leave today. I personally don't want her to leave because I want her to stay here and continue to get better but she insists on going home.

Right before we were about to leave, I was helping her into her wheelchair and I placed my hand on her back to help her. When I did this, she winced in pain. Then, I remembered the doctor telling me something about Jackson carving something into Em's back with a knife.

"Emilee what did Jackson do to your back?" I asked concerned.

She looked down, like she was ashamed. "It's nothing Liam, just let it go."

I wasn't going to let it go. "No, baby, it's hurting you. I can't let it go. Please tell me." I pleaded with her.

She took a deep breath and then leaned down in her chair and told me to pull her shirt up so I could see the damage. When I looked down at the mark that Jackson had left on Em I don't think I wanted to see what was in front of me.

Jackson carved one single word into Emilee's back: Whore.

I started crying. I didn't mean to it just kind of started and there was no stopping it.

"Liam? Li don't cry baby please." Emilee said to me.

"I am so sorry that those bastards did this to you and I am so sorry that I wasn't there to help you." I sniffed. I know I said these things a million + times already but I needed her to know that I was really, really sorry.

"Liam I know you're sorry but it wasn't your fault. It's my fault for being such a whore I suppose."

When those words left her lips I don't think I processed them completely at first. Emilee was always the strong one in this whole situation and now she was the one that was crumbling and saying mean and untrue things about herself. I snapped.

"Emilee! Don't you ever say anything like that about yourself ever EVER again! Do you hear me?! You are not a whore! You are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I'll be damned if I let anything else happen to you! But don't say things like that about yourself that aren't true!" I said to her.

She looked down and wouldn't look back up at me. I got down on my knees and I lifted her head up with my hands so that she was looking at me. She had tears in her eyes. I was about to say something but then she started talking.

"Listen Liam, I know I came off like I could handle this and that I wasn't scared, but I am. I am fucking terrified Li. And I don't know what I am going to do. This obviously happened to me for a reason and now I have a permanent mark on my back to prove it. And now I am finding out that I might not ever be able to walk again? I was trying my hardest to stay strong for you Liam and for everybody else but I just can't hold it all in anymore. I am ready to explode and I need to know that you will be there with and for me no matter what happens because I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much, more than you know, and if I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do with myself or if I would even be able to continue living my life. You are my life now." She said hastily.

I knew that nothing I would have said would have made the situation any better, so I decided to lean in a give her a hug. This hug meant so much to both of us and it was my simple way of telling her that I needed her too and that I wasn't going anywhere. I think she knew that all along.

After our hug I placed a soft kiss on her lips and then we finally left the hospital.

Harry's POV

I went around the neighborhood looking for Louis and I couldn't find him anywhere. I was getting very worried because of what happened to Emilee.

"Louis! LOUIS WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed.

I was running down the street when I saw Lou walking out of the convenience store down the street. I ran over to him. When he saw me running towards him he gave me a shocked expression and then he just started running as well.

"Louis stop! Louis please wait I can explain please!" I pleaded as we were running.

Just as I said that, Louis didn't see the crack in the sidewalk and tripped and fell. I ran over to his aid as fast as I possibly could. I leaned down and tried to help him up but he kicked me away.

"Louis just let me help you please."

"I don't want anything from you! You wanna go and lead me on? You wanna go and tell me you love me? You wanna go and make me fall in love with you only to find out that you are a lying piece of shit?!" he was yelling at me now.

"Boobear I can explain if you would just open your mind and listen to me!"

"_Don't _call me that." He said with agitation basically oozing out of his mouth like drool.

And with that he pushed past me and then started running back to my house and I saw him get into his car and drive off.

I just found the love of my life….

And now he's gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis' POV

I can't believe Harry would do something like that to me. I thought we were gonna be together forever, but he had to go and cheat on me.

And then he had the nerve to tell me to listen to him, bitch I don't want to listen to you, I don't even want to look at you! And then when he called me Boobear I couldn't take it anymore. All of my love for him came back to me in that moment and I don't want to love him anymore. I can't love him anymore after finding out what he did to me.

One just doesn't forget something like that. I cannot. I will not.

It is now Monday and I do not feel like going to work. Going to work means seeing Harry, and I am definitely not in any mood so see him.

I haven't eaten in about 48 hours. The exact 48 hours since I found out about Harry cheating on me. I am really hungry but whenever I think about eating, I think about when I have ever eaten with him and then I feel like throwing up. So I just don't eat.

I got up that Monday morning and I just threw on an outfit, I didn't even pay attention to what it was. And let me just say that I am _always_ big on what my appearance is, so the fact that I didn't care what was wearing was a HUGE deal.

I was driving in my car on my way to work and I just couldn't take it. All of my feelings and all of my love for Harry was welling up inside of me and I had to pull over or I would have probably gotten into an accident.

"Why did you have to do this to me?!" I screamed, even though I knew that no one was going to hear me. "I LOVED YOU AND YOU HAD TO GO AND DO THIS TO ME!" I couldn't handle it.

After I calmed myself down a bit more, I started up my car again and finished my journey to work.

I walked into the giant building and I definitely did not want to be there at all. I could hear a bunch of people saying hello to me and asking me what was wrong or if I was okay but I just ignored all of them. All I wanted to do was get to my desk and sit there all day long.

When I walked into my office, Liam was already there, but Harry wasn't.

"Louis. Harry called me last night and told me what was going on. He's sorry Lou and he's worried about you. Talk to me." Liam said to me. I was furious. Liam, my best friend of 3 years, was now all "buddy-buddy" with Harry, the boy that made me fall in love with him and then cheated on me!

"Well Liam I'm glad you guys are friends now!" I said with frustration in my voice.

"Louis…."

"NO! HE FUCKING BROKE MY HEART LIAM! AND THEN YOU CAN JUST TURN AROUND AND BECOME HIS FRIEND AND LET HIM CONFIDE IN YOU?! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!" I was getting very, very, VERY upset.

"LOUIS! SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE SECOND AND LISTEN TO ME! THERE IS MORE TO THIS THAN WHAT MEETS THE EYE! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled at me with the same amount of anger that I had, if not more, if that was even possible. By this time, we had attracted a crowd.

"Then tell me what is going on Liam because I can't take this pain anymore." And at that, I started crying, more like sobbing.

"Aw Lou." Said Liam, and then he walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Louis?" said a deep familiar voice from the doorway. I looked up and I saw who I thought to be the love of my life standing there.

"Harry…."

"Lou. I miss you, so much, and I would really like to explain everything to you. Can you please just listen to me? Please." He looked at me with eyes that were very pleading. I looked over at Liam and he gave me a look that told me I needed to listen to Harry.

"Talk." I said. I probably said it with a bit of sassiness but I didn't really care at this point.

"Ok. Well, I just want to start off by saying, Louis, that I love you with all of my heart, and I would never ever, ever do anything to hurt you. Especially cheat on you; I would never do that to you Lou. Will is some guy that I have known ever since high school. He moved to my town when I was in 6th form and he took a liking to me. I tried dating him but it didn't work out. He was very controlling and clingy. I broke it off with him but he didn't take it very well. He threatened to kill me and all this kind of stuff that scared the shit out of me. I changed my address, my number, my name, but none of it worked. He always would find me and harass me. I finally moved far away to London and never looked back. He hasn't bothered me until a few weeks ago when he called my phone telling me that he knew where I lived. The next thing I knew he was barging into my home and threatening me. He told me that if I moved again he would kill me. But I told him that if he messed with me again that I would call the cops and have him arrested for harassment. He screamed at me some more and then left. Then he sent that message. He mentioned something to me that he knew that I had a boyfriend, so he most likely texted me to get to me. It worked. He knew that you would see it and that you would assume things and that our relationship would just fall apart. But we don't have to let him do that to us Louis. I can't lose you Lou. You mean so much to me." now he was the one crying. I got up and then walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Harry, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that without letting you explain things to me. I am so dumb and I'm so very sorry." I said, hugging him.

"It's not your fault Louis you didn't know. I am sorry that I did not tell you about Will sooner I was just afraid." He was hysterical now.

"Shhh Harry it will be ok." I told him. "Listen, how about we go on that date that we never got to go on tonight." He smiled at me and then nodded, calming himself down.

"That sounds perfect Louis, just perfect."


End file.
